Similarities
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: When Harry notices similarities between Ron and Hermione's relationship and his parent's, can he get them together or will he play matchmaker for two other couples who's SUPPOSED to be helping him?
1. Introduction

Star-chan: Hello! You might know me from "Karoke!", which I'm writing with my friend, Evil Willow. This is my first solo Harry Potter fic, though Neko (from Karoke! Dumbledore) might turn up later. I hope not though.  
  
Title: Un-titled  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own Harry Potter people. Me sad. ;_;  
  
  
  
Lily Evans walked down a busy street filled with window shoppers who often stopped to look into bakeries, thrift and antique shops, and clothing stores. The read head walked with her bright green eyes looking at the gray sidewalk, dragging her feet slightly. Once again, she had gotten a report sent home because she supposedly "did" something. This time, Kelly Schiltman's desk, the desk that was next to Lily's, was filled with profanities written in permanent ink. Normally, Kelly would have gotten the blame, but she and Lily had a...disagreement earlier and Kelly was very much a stuck-up teacher's pet and could do no wrong. According to the teacher, that is. Lily sighed. Her parents would *not* be happy. They had gotten a lot of strange reports, considering they knew that Lily didn't do those things. She was an excellent student that would never paint the teacher's desk red. Life decided to wake Lily out of her musings by slamming into a dark haired boy around her way. Lily fell, the boy didn't. Bright blue eyes glared down at her. "Watch where you're going," he said in a gruff voice. "Sorry," Lily replied, and stood. "You had better be." Lily felt a ripple of anger at the boy's superior tone of voice. She said sarcastically, "Oh, I am sooooo sorry, Your highness." "Shut up, little girl," the boy said in an angry voice. "Little! You can't be any older than me!" The boy waved his hand aside, as if dismissing the comment. He told her, again using that horrible tone of superiority, "I have better things to do than argue with a little girl like you." Before Lily could answer, the boy entered a nearby thrift store. Now steaming with anger, she stomped home, all thoughts of her report pushed back into a small corner of her mind.  
  
James Potter saw the girl who bumped into him stomp away in a rush. 'Silly muggle' he thought, searching for his dad. He found his dad looking at a variety of old lamps with a flowered pattern and fringes on the shade. "Dad, you ready yet?" James asked. "Almost, son," Thomas Potter said. "You know how many of these things your mother has. I have to make sure it's not one she already has." Rebecca Potter, Thomas's wife and James's mother, collected lamps, a muggle item she loved since first seeing one in her Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts. James did what he did every time he had a hard time deciding something: a muggle thing called Enny, Mini, Miney, Moe. "I don't think Mum has that one, Dad," he said, pointing at the game's selection, a light green with a pink rose decoration and silver trim. "Ok, we'll take that one then," Thomas said, relieved that he could find one. "You know, Dad, you should *really* start remembering your anniversary before the day before of the actual day."  
  
  
  
Christina and Mathew Evans had other troubles. They had been upset that Lily had done such a thing, but when they showed the words written on Kelly's desk, Lily barely knew any of them. Petunia, Lily's older sister that would bee prettier if she had larger eyes and a neck that wasn't two times the length of a normal neck, had teased her sister about having another report sent home. Lily had to be punished, even though her parents were reluctant to do so. Her punishment was to go to her room without dinner. Lily stared at her ceiling that was growing ever darker, wondering why *she* seemed to be so strange. 'I must be cursed' she decided and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Star-chan: Well, I typed this up in about an hour, partly because I wanted to get a story posted. Please review. If you like it, I'll continue. So please review. Bye-bye!  
  
ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewRevie 


	2. The Letter and Friends

Hello! Me again! I'm writing more, whether you like it or not! So HA-HA to you readers who didn't review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *to the tune of Dixie* Oh I wish I owned Harry Potter, Hurrah, hurrah! If I owned it, I would be rich, and wouldn't live in a haunted house.  
  
  
  
A few months after the day Lily rammed into the mysterious boy, she was lounging about outside on the small balcony that jutted out from her room. She was concentrating hard on the drawing in front of here, adding lines and shading gently.  
  
'One more little detail and I got it' she thought. Slowly, she drew a curved line. She was almost finished when-  
  
"LILIRISA, GET DOWN HERE *NOW*!" screamed the voice of her older sister Petunia.  
  
'Now what?' Lily thought, annoyed, as she erased the stray line that had popped up on the paper when Petunia had yelled. Lily would have know it was Petunia just by the fact that she called Lily by her full first name. With a sigh, Lily got up from her perch and went as slowly down the stairs as possible.  
  
"What?" Lily demanded when she saw Petunia.  
  
"You have post, Lilirisa," Petunia said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm sorry. Did I distract you from your stick figures?"  
  
Not bothering to reply to her sister, Lily grabbed the thick envolope and ran to her room. Only once she had slammed her door did Lily notice that the letter was not made from ordinary paper, but a thick, heavy parchment. Looking at the address, Lily was shocked to see:  
  
Miss L. Evens  
  
405 Farlow Street  
  
The-Green-And-Pink-Floral room  
  
Godric's Hollow  
  
Lily became really suspicious of the letter when she saw her bedroom on it. Did she have a stalker? (A/N: You just received a letter with your BEDROOM on it! What ELSE would you think?!) 'Only one way to find out', Lily thought as she tore open the letter. On a sheet of parchment that was used in the evolope, with green ink and curvey letters:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Dear Miss Evens,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witvhcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. Please meet Gamekeeper Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron on August 18 to pick-up your supplies. Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
'Oh...my...god...', was the only thought in Lily's head. This....this had to be some sort of joke! There was no such thing as witches! So, she did what any other girl in her situation would have done...she fainted.  
  
A few minutes later, Lily started to wake up. 'Why does my bed feel so hard?' she wondered, her memory still a blur. She sat up straight when she remembered the letter. 'It was only a dream...nothing more than a dream...' Lily thought as she searched for that piece of parchment. Unfortuneatly, she spotted the letter lying neatly on her bed.  
  
A scream from their daughter's room sent Christina (A/N: Lily's mom, 'member?) running for Lily's room.  
  
"Lily, what's the matter?" Christina asked after she bursted though the door. Lily, who was still sitting on the floor with a horrified look in her eyes, pointed to the innocent-looking letter on the bed. "All this fuss because of a *letter*...?" Christina muttered as she went over and picked up the letter. Her green eyes, a shade or two darker than Lily's, skimmed the letter before widening.  
  
"Was it my imagination?" Lily whimpered.  
  
"I don't think so..." Christina whispered. "Lily, I'm going to talk to your father about this. It might not be safe..."  
  
Lily nodded soundlessly.  
  
Mathew did not take the news that his youngest daughter might be a witch very well. First, he ranted about all the possible drunks that could have wrote the letter, then about how it all had to be a hoax, and so on. But, miraculously, he decided to allow Lily to go to the agreed date to pick up her supplies.  
  
Lily approached the date with mixed feelings. One part of her was jumping up and down with excitment, claiming that *she* knew all along that magic existed. The other half of Lily was more pestimistic, reminding her that witches and wizards were in children's tales and nothing else.  
  
Finally, August 18 arrived, and Lily was being driven by her father to the Leaky Cauldron, according to the instructions on the back of the letter.  
  
"Now, be careful, sweety," Mathew said as he pulled up to a stop. "I'll be back at 5:30 to pick you up." Lily nodded nervously. Mathew smiled and reassured his daughter, "Everything will be alright. You'll meet people who will like you, and some who don't. The only thing you can do is be yourself and ignore them. Or turn them into toads."  
  
Lily smiled a bit, feeling a bit better. "Dad, do really believe that witches exist?" she asked.  
  
Mathew winked at her. "I do, but if tell anyone from my work that, you'll regret it."  
  
"Bye, Dad," Lily said as she stepped out of the door.  
  
"Bye, sweetheart," he called.  
  
Turning nervously, she glanced at the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't look that impressive, especially next to that new coffee place and bookstore. Taking a deep breathe, Lily stepped foward into the pub.  
  
(A/N: I think that's a nice place to leave it.... *people boo and demand refunds* Uhh...on the other hand....I could keep going....I don't have much money, you see...heehee...)  
  
Lily was greeted by the sound of clinking glasses and some strange colored smoke. The smoke seemed to be...purple. And smelt of lilacs. Lily then spotted a two other girls over in a corner, surveying the other people in the bar. Lily strode over, hoping she wasn't about to get laughed at.  
  
"Excuse me, but-" Lily started politely, but was interrupted by a petite blonde.  
  
"You looking for Hogwarts students? Well, you found them! Hi, my name's Rebecca Stidhall, but call me Becca, or you will die a slow and painful death," she said very fast.  
  
"I'm Lilirisa Evans, but call me Lily. 'Lilirisa' is too much of a mouthful," Lily said as she sat down at the empty chair at the table. The other girl, who had brown hair with light green eyes peered at Lily.  
  
"I'm Sarah Schram. I have no nickname, unless you want to call me Rah, which was the Egyptian god of the sun," the girl said in a more quiet voice than her companion. Becca waved her hand at Sarah.  
  
"Don't mind her. She usually shy around people she just met," Becca assured Lily. "But she's a real blast to be around once you get to know her. We've known each other since kindergarten."  
  
Sarah glared slightly at her friend before taking a stab at a conversation. "What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" she asked.  
  
Lily thought for a moment before answering, "It'd be hard since I haven't met another witch of wizard-except you."  
  
Becca laughed. "I can still remember when my letter was dropped off. An owl soared through the window and dropped it on my brother's bacon. We were all so shocked!"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Mine came a bit of a surprise, more to my family than it was for me." Her eyes glazed over. "I always knew magic existed, but nobody else did but Becca here." The glazed look left Sarah's eyes and-was that a bit of a smirk on her face?-she said, "I bet Becca's already planning tricks for the teachers as we speak."  
  
Becca resumed an innocent look while lily laughed. "Who, me? What have ever done?"  
  
"A lot," Sarah replied.  
  
Becca opened her mouth to reply, but soon stopped with a look of amzment. Lily turned to see the largest man she'd ever seen standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
See, it's not a cliff hanger 'cause we all know who it is, right? RIGHT?  
  
The names of Lily's friends is an inside joke. Not saying anything else. ^_-  
  
See ya next time!  
  
Oh yeah, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. War is Declared!

Hi! It's MEEEEEEEEE agian! I want to thank Evil Willow for reviewing. Please, people, REVIEW! I'm not that bad of a writer, am I? Don't answer that.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hmm...My name isn't J.K. Rowling....I live in the U.S., not the U.K.....I'm still in school....and I have very little money....You know, I don't think I own Harry Potter!  
The large man looked around, peering through the lilac smoke. It was obvious people knew him, because several people shouted greetings toward the newcomer.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid!" the bartender said loudly. "The usual, I suppose?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Not now, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business." The giant raised his voice. "Firs' years of Hogwarts, c'mon an' follow me!"  
  
Becca jumped up, her eyes sparkling. "Come on, he must mean us!" she yelled. She and Lily started walking fast over to the giant, while Lily saw that Sarah was approaching more slowly. Lily raced back, grabbed Sarah's wrist and started pulling her over to who obvouisly must be Gamekeeper Hagrid.  
  
"C'mon, I don't think he's gonna bite," Lily said, jokingly serious as she dragged her new friend over to the Gamekeeper.  
  
The three were joined by two boys and a set of twin girls when they reached Hagrid. The giant beamed down at them. "This all of yeh?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so," one of the boys answered nervously.  
  
"Alrigh', then. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' the Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid. Follow me now," Hagrid said and started toward the back door. Lily was half-running since one Hagrid-step was three of her steps.  
  
When the group exitted, they were in a small alley bare;y big enough to fit them. Hagrid pulled a pink umbrella out of his coat and tapped a brick at the back wall three times. Slowly, the wall folded onto itself, revealing a street filled with shops and busseling shoppers. Lily stared at the street in amazement. Looking at her new friends, Lily saw a wild enthusaim in Becca's eyes while Sarah stared in disbelief.  
  
"Welcome," Hagrid boomed, "to Diagon Alley." He paused before adding, 'the firs' stop will be Gringotts, the wizard bank, and get some wizard money fer yeh." He lead the way down Diagon alley, the group following in awe. The nasty little voice in her head told Lily she probably looked like a cow staring at the interesting shops, but Lily didn't even bother listening.  
  
Gringotts was a large, pure white building at the very end of the alley. Lily saw writing on the doors and read in her mind,  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dea-  
  
The rest was cut off as the large doors opened and Hagrid lead them to a counter. Lily asked her friends, "Did you finish that poem on the door? I only got to 'must pay'."  
  
Becca shook her head. "I got as far as you. Sarah?"  
  
The brunette replied," I got it.  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
"Whoa," Lily murmured. Then, for the first time, she noticed whom the emploees of bank were. "What are these creatures?"  
  
Hagrid explained, "Them are goblins. Never mess with 'em." Raising his voice, he added, "One at a time, ban' yer muggle money on the counter. Goblins will get yeh yer wizard money then."  
  
In a line, the first years put exchange their money for strange bronze, silver, and gold coins. "The gold ones are Galleons, silver are Sickles, bronze are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle," Hagrid said once the group had left Gingotts."Now, go and get yer supplies. I best be gettin' back to Hogwarts."  
  
With that, Hagrid turned and left. Slowly, Lily, Becca, and Sarah explored Diagon Alley with interest. Lily turned slightly green in the Apothecary and its awful smell. Ollivanders, their next stop for wands, was much better. Lily's wand, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, produced a wonderful display of green and orange sparks. Becca had to try half the store before Mr. Ollivander found the wand for her. The next stop was for books, where Lily learned Sarah's intrest in reading by having Lily and Becca their book-crazed friend practically out of the store.  
  
The trip to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, Lily had a bit of a surprise. While she stood on a stool having her robes hemmed by a talkative woman, two boys entered the shop and one seemed very familair to her...  
James moaned as his mother dragged him from store to stroe looking for books and quills and other boring things, purposly ignoring Quality Qudditch Supplies, which had a new broom, the Nimbus 1000. When he ran into Sirius Black outside Madam Malkins's, being dragged around by his mother in a very similar way as James, the black haired boy sighed in relief. His mother and Sirius's mom would start gossiping and James and Sirius could sneak off. Unfotunatly for the Quidditch-obsessed boys, their mothers had foreseen the event and sent them into Madam Malkins before they even had a chance.  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment," mumbled Sirius.  
  
"What did you do wrong now, Sirius?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know, but it must have been bad for Mom to take me shopping," Sirius replied, forlon.  
  
But inside a great surprise occured that made Sirius glad he had came along. That day, James Potter and Lily Evens declared their "war" on each other. That war lasted almost six years; six years filled with trick candy, hair colorings, daily agruments, and the occansional momentary truce against the Slytherins, none that lasted more than a day.  
  
This is actually starts our continuing story. This begins in James's son Harry Potter's fifth year. When he discovers similaities between his parent's story and his friends' attitudes, will he and two mischivous professors be able to play matchmaker for the two vict...er unsuspecting pair?  
  
We'll see.......  
REVIEW, I'M BEGGING! 


	4. Discoveries and Inconvient Mail

Star-chan: *cries* I'm sooo sorry! I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but stupid FINALS had to come! I HATE FINALS!!! THEY ARE IN THE LEAGUE WITH SATAN AND COMPUTERS AND....OTHER EVIL THINGS!!!!!!! (not Evil Willow. She's just crazy.)  
DISCLAIMER: The men in white have been tailing me. They can send me back to the nuthouse if I say I own Harry Potter. I don't wanna go back! I don't own Harry Potter!  
Harry Potter coughed as dust flew around his face. Aunt Petunia had been complaining how awful the basement was and Uncle Vernon, acting as usual, had ordered Harry to clean it. Harry agreed, since his aunt and uncle weren't the best of company to be in recently. Dudley's diet had barely taken effect, so the family diet continued. Frustrated, the Durselys had taken their anger out on Harry, and not even the threat of Sirius scared them.  
  
Looking around the basement, Harry wondered where the Durselys had acquired all these old things and kept them. Sighing, he opened the nearest trunk and got to work.  
  
Two hours later, the tired boy looked at the piles he'd made and looked at the last box. He knelt in front of it and wiped off the inch- thick pile of dust that had gathered on top of the box. Harry froze. In big, unruly letters, the words "Lily's things" were printed on top of the box. Harry listened carefully. He knew what he had to do. Aunt Petunia would have considered all of her sister's belongings garbage. He was not going to let her throw out his last and only connection to his mother.  
  
When Harry was positive Aunt Petunia was not near the stairs, he raced up, deposited the box on his bed and ran back down, praying no one had seen. He had just reached the bottom stair of the basement as Aunt Petunia shrieked, "Are you done yet, boy?!"  
  
Harry called back, "Yes, Aunt Petunia!"  
  
Aunt Petunia stalked downstairs, hoping to find something wrong, when there wasn't, she snapped, "Fine. Go do something else."  
  
Harry raced upstairs to his room and opened the box. Just as he did, two other figures far away were getting some surprising news....  
  
A short, blonde woman lounged in a day bed, snoring, when an owl flew in an open window and landed on the back of the piece of furniture. With a disgusted look at the woman, the owl hooted loudly. The woman gasped and fell to the floor, looking around confused. After another hoot, she finally found the owl.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked irritably. The owl held out a claw that had a bounded letter tied to it. The woman sighed and snatched off the letter, grumbling about inconvient mail. She called to someone else in the house, "Hey! We've got post!"  
  
Another woman breezed through the French doors and asked, "So late in the day? Who is it from?"  
  
The first woman glanced at the signature and gasped. "It's from Dumbledore!"  
  
The other woman ran over and grabbed the letter. "Hey!" protested the blonde. "Don't do that!" She paused, and then asked, "What does it say?"  
  
The other woman, a brunette, frowned at the parchment. "He wants us to fill in staff positions."  
  
"We're going back to Hogwarts? Excellent!" exclaimed the blonde. "Pulling pranks again... Do I still have that magical hair dye?"  
  
"We are going to be teachers. We're not supposed to pull pranks, pranks get pulled on us," the brunette replied, then sighed. "Perfect. Less time for my research."  
  
"Stop complaining," ordered her companion. "You need a vacation. Start packing. If you try to take one book with you, I'll burn it."  
  
The brunette made at face and went to pack.  
Star-chan: I'm sorry it's so short. I HATE FINALS!! But I like reviews. Please review and make me happy. Please. 


	5. Very Odd Occurances

Star-chan: I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. But finally, I have another reviewer! Thanks, Arcade Princess!!  
  
Neko: Just apologize, already, and get it over with.  
  
Star-chan: Meet Neko, who is the evil muse that torments me.  
  
Neko: It's fun! Star gets really funny when she's mad.  
  
Star-chan: Shut-up! Anyway, school had been piling up, even though we just started a trimester, so I haven't exactly had time to update.  
  
Neko: What a wonderful excuse.  
  
Star-chan: Just read the story.  
DISCLAIMER: See Previous Chapter. I'll let you know if anything changes. Which it won't.  
At first, Harry just stared at the grubby box and its faded letters.  
  
Why did Aunt Petunia keep it? he wondered. He knew that his mother and her sister probably never saw eye-to-eye on anything.  
  
Finally, with trembling fingers, he opened the box. The first thing Harry pulled out looked to be a photo album. He flipped through it, noticing several pictures-Muggle pictures-of his mother and, most commonly, two other girls whom must have been her best friends.  
  
Harry pulled a black and white photo of the three girls at what seems to be a beach out of its protective plastic covering and flipped it over. Written neatly on the back was July 5, 1982, me, Becca, and Sarah at the beach.  
  
Once again flipping through the dark blue colored book, he noticed many of the other pictures were of Lily and her friends. At beaches, malls, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, almost everywhere.  
  
Setting the pictures aside, Harry dug through the cardboard box. He found a pocket watch, engraved with the date 4/8/1986, several jewelry cases with the jewelry itself gone, and a leather bound, black book with 'Diary' written in elaborate cursive on the cover.  
  
Eagerly, Harry opened the diary and read the first entry:  
Dear diary,  
  
Guess what? I'm a witch. Just like from a fairy tale, except I'm hopefully prettier than the witch from "Sleeping Beauty".  
Anyway, I just got back from Diagon Alley, where I got my supplies for wizard's school. It was incredible. I met these really cool girls named Becca and Sarah. They seem really nice, even though Sarah's not as.... open as Becca, who seems like a typical dumb blonde. I also meet these two boys, James Potter and Sirius Black. They are so annoying!  
Harry stopped reading from amazement. His parents weren't in love at first sight?! How'd they get together? Wanting to learn more, he read on.  
Potter keeps calling me a know-it-all. I am not! I just am smart, that's all. He seems so irresponsible! Sirius Black seems actually kinda nice and really funny, though Becca didn't think so when he slipped that spider onto her shoulder. She must have jumped six feet into the air!  
  
Well, I'm tired out. At least one really good thing is coming from this; Petunia is now so frightened of me she won't stay in the same room as me.  
  
Good night, fair journal  
Harry still felt absolute disbelief that his parents weren't friends.  
  
What had happened? How'd they get together? Harry wondered, staring at the page. Realizing that sunlight was starting to fade, Harry hid the journal under the loose floorboard under his bed and put the box and its contents in a corner before heading to bed.  
  
Sleep did not come easily. Instead, Harry's mind was bombarded by questions about his mother's friends. Where were they?  
Remus Lupin also was being keep from slumber moment. Instead, he was convincing Sirius Black not to go to the Dursley's.  
  
"Sirius, you're being too overprotective here. Just because Harry hasn't written you for a week-" Remus said calmly, but was quickly interrupted by his comrade.  
  
"You've heard how those Muggles treat him! Those ba-er.....bi- ummm....idiots!" retorted the ex-convicted, momentarily stumbling on an appropriate word, never slowing his steady pacing around the werewolf's living room. (Star-chan: Trying to keep swearing out.  
  
Neko: You're fighting a losing battle. I'm here, remember?)  
  
Remus sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument. Instead, in a desperate chance to change the topic, he asked, "Padfoot, did Dumbledore say anything about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while you were with him today?"  
  
It worked perfectly, yet backfired at the same time. Sirius stopped and a downright *evil* smile grew on his face. 'Uh-oh' Remus thought, recognizing Sirius's "I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Want-To-But-I'm-Gonna-Tell- You-Anyway" face.  
  
"Yes, he did, Moony. Thank you for reminding me," Sirius said smoothly. "As it happens, two old friends of ours happen to be taking up DADA and History of Magic. Actually, more like, old friends of Lily's-"  
  
Remus went pale and said, obviously trying to sound nonchalant, "Really?"  
  
Sirius's grin grew wider. "Yup. I'm sure that you'll be able to meet them since Dumbledore is insisting we both go and stay at the castle for long periods of time. For Harry's protection, of course."  
  
At that moment, the werewolf felt like banging his head on the coffee table. Or Padfoot's would work just as well.  
Meanwhile, a certain brunette was having trouble with her companion.  
  
"Rebecca Michelle Stidhall! You CAN NOT dye your hair CRIMSON AND GOLD!!! We're supposed to be neutral when it comes to the houses!" the brown haired woman pleaded desperately.  
  
Rebecca merely shrugged her friend's statements off. "You know I have never gone by *rules*, Sarah. They take all the fun out of life!" she said seriously.  
  
"There are rules for a reason, you know," Sarah snapped. With a sigh of defeat, she asked meekly, "Are you sure you don't wanna try that techni- color stuff you just got, Becca?"  
  
Becca's head snapped up. "I totally forgot!" she exclaimed excitedly and ran from the room, leaving a dust cloud. Sarah just shook her head and sighed. She was lucky Becca didn't remember *she* had forbidden the techni- colored stuff last month.  
  
Looking out at the darkening sky, the brunette saw the outline of the full moon rising. Sarah shivered. The sight of that moon brought back memories she'd rather forget. Even if she was going back to Hogworts soon....  
Star-chan: I was going to leave it after Remus's conversation, but I finally found my muses, other than Neko.  
  
Neko: Coincidently, she found her muses after reading Arcade Princess and Evil Willow's reviews. Go figure.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up Neko. Anyway, review, please. And to Evil Willow; HE'S MINE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!!!! And Arcade Princess, was it really that obvious?  
  
Neko: Duh. An amoeba could've figured it out.  
  
Star-chan: SHUT UP!!!  
| | | | | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \/ 


	6. Ponderings and Bad News

Star-chan: I have been going through heck trying to figure out how on earth to format the story so it's readable. I haven't had too much success, have I?  
  
Neko: I'd say no.  
  
Star-chan: Did I ask you?  
  
Neko: Nope, but I live to bug you.  
  
Star-chan: Does anyone know a good muse shop where I can exchange Neko for a better one?  
  
Neko: Just get on with it already.  
DISCLAIMER: See Previous Chapter.  
Harry groaned as morning light stubbornly shone through his window. He hadn't gotten much sleep, seeing that he had spent most of the night reading and pondering. From the way Lily had described it, she and James had fought with a vengeance. In fact, it was unbelievable how many insults that were thrown were similar to Ron and Hermione's, 'know-it-all' and 'irresponsible' to name a few.  
  
So most of Harry's wonderings were if Ron and Hermione did like each other that way. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if they did. The problem was, Harry knew, that both of his best friends were incredible stubborn in their own way and would never admit to liking each other.  
  
'Maybe Sirius could help?' Harry wondered. It was possible, however, that his godfather didn't know how to play matchmaker. 'Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would probably get all giggle, Fred and George would just tease 'Ronnikins',' he thought, becoming increasingly more enigmatic. The only thing he was sure of was that Ron and Hermione would NOT get together if left to their own devices. 'Well, I suppose Sirius is my best bet,' Harry thought, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Finding a spare piece of parchment, Harry scribbled a letter to his godfather.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm fine, so don't worry. Everything here is fine, except for Dudley, of course. I haven't blown up an aunt-yet.  
  
I was wondering something and want your opinion. You see, I found my mom's old diary and read about her and Dad's skirmishes. Do you think it could be the same for Ron and Hermione? Hope you and Remus are well,  
  
Harry  
  
With a sigh, Harry folded the letter and looked out at the overly bright sun. Guessing that it was about 11:00, he hurried downstairs to see if he could find breakfast.  
"RISE AND SHINE!!!" Sarah's voice rang throughout the Victorian house. Becca groaned and rolled over. She'd been having such a nice dream.  
  
"GET UP!!!" This time, Sarah's voice was able to throw Becca out of bed and send her crashing to the floor. Becca finally admitted the inevitable and rose to get dressed.  
  
"Good morning!" Sarah greeted cheerfully as Becca plopped into the kitchen.  
  
"It's morning. Don't be so cheerful," Becca grumbled. Her hair, which now changed color every five minutes or so, thanks to the stuff she found in Diagon Alley, was ruffled and her blue eyes still had sleep in them.  
  
Sarah, unfazed to Becca's remark, went about cooking breakfast and a tawny owl flew in the window, carrying a newspaper. The now redheaded Becca glared at the owl, which hooted very loudly, before snatching the paper off of its leg. The bird returned the look and flew over to Sarah to beg for a piece of bacon.  
  
"Good morning, Strix," Sarah greeted as she gave in and allowed the owl a stripe of bacon. Becca snorted while unfolding the paper.  
  
"Why does the bloody owl-," Becca started, but stopped dead as she read the front page. After a few sputtering noises from Becca (whose face was starting to look like her hair), Sarah looked over and gaped in shock at the bold title.  
  
DARK MARK APPEARANCE  
  
"Oh my god." the brunette breathed. Underneath the heading was a picture of a destroyed home with Ministry officials drifting on and out. Overhead, the glittering Dark Mark shone like a new constellation. Sarah snatched the paper from Becca.  
  
"Hey!" the purple haired woman squawked irritably. "Quit doing that!" There was an uncomfortable pause for a moment while Sarah scanned the article and Becca fidgeted impatiently.  
  
Finally, Sarah removed the Daily Prophet from her nose and sighed. "Fudge is still trying to blame Si-Black for this. Even after that," she said, gesturing at the picture. Continuing, she added, "The attack was on the Anahorias. They're dead."  
  
"Oh God," Becca whispered. "It's starting again. HE's rising, and Fudge won't admit it!" She grabbed the paper from Sarah.  
  
"Do you mind?!" Sarah huffed, but Becca ignored her as she flipped through the pages.  
  
Stopping, the green haired witch cried, "Great, the comics! I love Martin the Mad Muggle.That woman who invented it was a genius, I swear!" before giggling excessively. Slowly, Sarah turned back to the bacon, to discover it was most definitely over done. But she had bigger worries on her mind. Like what Voldemort would do if he found out her research. 'You'll jump off that bridge when it comes,' she thought grimly while trying to heroically to save the bacon.  
Of course, Sirius was also discovering that he'd gone out and killed three people last night. Remus, knowing his friend all to well, had not spoken since the Daily Prophet had arrived and had cleared out of the living room, which was being destroyed piece by piece by an angry ex-convict.  
  
Hesitantly, Remus cracked the door open to try to survey the damage done. Of course, he barely was missed by throw pillow.  
  
"Will it be worth my time to try and tell you to calm down, Padfoot?" the werewolf asked, not opening the door any farther. Not hearing any affirmative, but no more breaking sounds or curses, he pushed the door opened even more. When Remus had the door opened the enough, he stopped at the sight of his disheveled living room. Pillows were everywhere, picture frames broken, end tables overturned, and Sirius was pouting on a sofa.  
  
"Umm.I'll clean it up," he claimed quickly.  
  
Remus sighed. "Did you have to turn my living room into World War Three?" he asked sorrowfully.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but a familiar white owl started tapping on the window. With a joyful exclamation, Sirius leapt at the window and allowed Hedwig access the once-living room. The ex-convict quickly scanned over the letter, laughing a bit.  
  
"It seems that Harry hasn't had any trouble yet. But he is pretty clever," Sirius said lightly, passing the note to Remus, who in turn read the letter. Shaking his head, the werewolf returned the letter and sighed.  
  
"That must be his dad showing up," he said teasingly. Sirius made a face.  
  
"How many times have I told you-," he began, but Remus interrupted.  
  
"Have fun cleaning, without magic."  
  
Swearwords followed Remus as he left the room.  
Star-chan: This has got to be some sort of record. I've never gotten another chapter up so fast!  
  
Neko: Who'd thought that was possible? Not me.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Kawaiiness Princess-Thank you so much! I need more reviewers! Hime-dono- Thanks, and I will gladly slap Neko for you!  
  
Neko: I am just unappreciated.  
  
Star-chan: Also, I read 'Send in the Clones'. Do you think you could make a Remus clone for me?  
  
Neko: God help us.  
  
Star-chan: Hush. And lastly, Evil Willow- HE'S MINE, DAMNIT!  
  
Neko: Touchy, isn't she?  
  
Star-chan: SHUT UP!!!!!! Please review. Bye bye! 


	7. On the Train Again

Star-chan: Yello! Finally, another chapter, eh?  
  
Neko: We are all jumping for joy, I assure you.  
  
Star-chan: Shut it. * gets down on knees * I am SO sorry about not having this up earlier! Stupid teachers.  
  
Neko: Excuses, excuses  
  
Star-chan: Oh, for Pete's sake, SHUT UP!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter.  
  
Slowly, July wore into August, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were back on the train to Hogwarts. After settling in an empty compartment, they talked about a topic normally was broached at that time-the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
"How long do you reckon this teacher will last?" Ron asked, trying to open a bag of Owl treats, which served to keep Pig from sending the trio deaf. He again tried to pull the top off and failed miserably.  
  
"Oh, give me those," snapped Hermione. Grabbing the bag, she opened the bag with one swift pull and deposited them back into Ron's hands. "Really, Ron," she added, shaking her head.  
  
Ron glared at her and said, "Well, you only got it because I loosened it up for you." Ignoring Hermione's sigh, he turned to Harry. "Well, mate? How long do you think? Fred and George keep saying he'll be scared out of here by Christmas."  
  
Harry, who until then was staring at the endless downpour outside, answered, "I'm not sure. Probably not any longer than a year."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Hermione said importantly. "Professor Dumbledore told me who it was in our school letter, so I took the opportunity to look our new professor up. Professor Schram isn't a werewolf, vampire, old, paranoid ex-Auror, or a prosecuted Death Eater." Satisfied, she opened her new "Dark Arts and Creatures: How to Protect Yourself" (the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book) and dived in.  
  
Making a face, Ron looked out the window. "I think this is the longest we've been on the train without Malfoy and his goons bothering us," he said after a moment.  
  
Harry glared and moaned, "Great, you've probably jinxed it now." As if to prove his point, the trio heard a smug voice from the hallway drift in the crack in their compartment door.  
  
"To think, all those Ministry people are so dense to believe He has returned," it drawled. "Father is extremely against those usurpers." The drawl laughed, to be joined shortly by two other slower voices.  
  
"And that Muggle-lover Weasley is heading up the other side. Typical of him to do the un-wizarding way, isn't it?" the first drawl continued. Ron stood to open the door, the tips of his ears red and his face contorted in anger, but Harry grabbed his shoulder before Ron could make Malfoy regret his words.  
  
Slowly, the footsteps and laughter faded and Harry let Ron go. The redhead sank into his seat, his ears still red, and growled.  
  
"Malfoy better not try me this year," Ron mumbled. "I'll throw him off the Astronomy tower, or drown him in the lake, or." He continued rambling off plans to kill Malfoy while Hermione was still buried in her book and Harry stared at Ron like he'd gone crazy.  
  
'Well, this is a terrific start,' Harry thought as Ron was describing Malfoy's deaths, and settled himself in for a long ride.  
  
"Remus," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "And Sirius." The great dog that sat next to the werewolf wagged his tail.  
  
"Thank you for joining me," the professor said welcomingly. "We should talk about your role this year."  
  
"Professor, are you sure Sirius should stay in the school?" Remus questioned. "One instant and he could be facing the dementors again." The dog growled at his friend and glared at Dumbledore as he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sirius will take up his spot in Hogsmeade village. I and young Harry will stay in contact with him," Dumbledore said, looking at the monstrosity that barked loudly. "This will be best. I trust you to return once a month to give me a report on the village. The dog nodded his head and whined.  
  
Dumbledore switched his gaze to Remus. "Remus, you will stay in the castle, but not in the view of students. That is most important. You will be needed to help defend the castle, should the occasion arrive."  
  
Remus nodded, relieved. The less he saw of the new professors, the better, in his opinion.  
  
Star-chan: I know it was short, but would you rather wait another week for an average length chapter?  
  
Neko: I see no problem.  
  
Star-chan: I disregard that statement. KawaiinessPnay-Sorry about the name mix-up. And you can slap Neko, but I don't like it.  
  
Neko: You think I do?!  
  
Star-chan: No. Himidono-* sniffs * I feel so...appreciated. Thank you so much!  
  
Neko: If you cry, I'll make you think up some slash fics.  
  
Star-chan: Shut-up. To Evil Willow: You're right. I knew I heard that somewhere before. ^_^; AND HE'S MINE TIMES INFINITY!!! HAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Neko: Oh God, she's off again.  
  
Star-chan: Please review. Maybe then Neko will leave.  
  
Neko: I doubt it. You're the only person I know who has such a comfortable head.  
  
Star-chan: Was I just insulted or complemented? Oh well. REVIEW!!! 


	8. Dragons and Sortings

Star-chan: I'm back! Finally, I have been temporarily freed of my scholar duties.  
  
Neko: In English, she got sick enough to skip school.  
  
Star-chan: Obviously, the niceness spell wore off. One of these days, Neko.  
  
Neko: What? You'll finish a sentence?  
  
Star-chan: Shut-up. That line is getting old.  
  
Neko: Living in your brain means I have your level of creativity, unfortunately.  
  
Star-chan: I'm not even gonna bother today.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Neko: As I pointed out two sentences ago, she doesn't have that amount of creativity.  
  
Star-chan: You really don't like me, do you?  
  
Neko: What gave you that idea?  
  
****  
  
SCREECH!  
  
Young witches and wizards flooded the platform as the train halted, either going to the horseless carriages or with the gigantic man who was calling new first years.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron (who was still thinking up new ways to hand Malfoy his demise) climbed into a carriage. As soon as the door closed, the carriage was off, moving steadily toward the large castle Harry liked to call his home. Harry and Hermione made small talk, Ron still being in his happy, Malfoy-eliminating thoughts.  
  
The red head was drawn out of these thoughts as he and his companions noticed two new additions to the schools defense.  
  
Dragons.  
  
Two humongous dragons, their scales changing from reds to dark purples, heat almost visibly radiating off of them, giving the creatures a shimmery look, stood each on one side of the school's gateway. Harry had never had a chance to really look at a dragon up close (he didn't count the First Task) and was startled to see that they were actually kinda beautiful.  
  
Hermione was also startled for other reasons. "What is Dumbledore thinking?! What if they go out of control? Does the Ministry know? What- " Ron clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her rambling. Brown eyes glared at him as if to say 'How DARE you!'  
  
Harry stared at the dragons until they passed the gates, and then turned back to his friends. "Ron," Harry asked, "what kind of dragon was that?"  
  
Ron let go of Hermione's mouth, partially convinced she wouldn't ask questions, partially because she looked ready to bit his hand off. "I'm not sure," he answered. "Charlie's never said anything about those kinds before."  
  
Hermione just muttered under her breathe, making Harry wonder if she still had questions or was upset she didn't know the species of the dragons.  
  
Eventually, they reached the main entrance and hurried up the great and many steps, eager to watch the Sorting and eat. However, the trio happened to notice Malfoy was a little shaky as he got out of his carriage not far behind of them.  
  
"What's that git shivering for? It's not cold," Ron asked, not losing a bit speed.  
  
Harry thought about it and realized why and laughed. "Malfoy must be scared of dragons!" he explained as they entered the Entrance Hall. However, there was not a very good welcoming party.  
  
The minute he entered, Harry was hit on the head with an egg. A sudden "Ouch!" and shriek of disgust informed the teen that his friends were similarly hit. In fact, everyone who had entered was under siege.  
  
Harry didn't even have to look to know who the egg-throwing culprit was. It was, of course, the resident poltergeist, Peeves, doing what he did best. Making other people mad.  
  
"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall screamed at the floating, laughing man. "Stop that this INSTANT!"  
  
Peeves, undaunted by the professor, continued his egging. "Heeheehee!" he cackled gleefully. He threw the rest of the eggs on poor Neville Longbottom, who had just entered, then flew away, still laughing.  
  
Professor Gonagall waved her wand and the eggs disappeared. She too left, this time to collect the first years. Everyone who had gathered entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was blue-tinged orange with the fading sun. Only a few clouds dared to appear as the gradually darkening blue.  
  
Harry looked at the Head Table where the teachers sat. There sat all the usual professors; Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra, Madam Hooch. Professor Snape, who was hated by pretty much everyone, especially Gryffindors, except the Slytherins, looked tired and worse than previous years. Harry suspected that he'd gone back to spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle and he also looked wan, but still had that grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry continued on looking for the new Defense teacher and saw something he'd never expect.  
  
"A * woman *?! A * woman * was the one stupid enough to take that job?!" Ron said loudly. Hermione jammed her elbow into Ron's stomach and hissed, "She'll hear you, Ron!"  
  
That didn't do much good as everyone else was talking about it too. However, the seat where Professor Binns, the dull History of Magic teacher, usually sat held a vacancy. Harry was about to say something when the first years, headed by Professor McGonagall, entered, quivering with nervousness.  
  
The old and patched Sorting Hat opened his brim when the first years had gathered around. It sang,  
  
(Neko: WARNING! Very stupid Sorting song!)  
  
"Welcome young students  
  
A new year has come.  
  
Place me on your head  
  
And I'll tell you where you belong.  
  
Perhaps brave Gryffindor  
  
Where the courage you'll bound to find  
  
Or maybe wise Ravenclaw  
  
Where the smartest shine,  
  
Maybe fair Hufflepuff  
  
Where justice rules all  
  
Possible ambitious Slytherin  
  
Would be the best admission.  
  
So try me on, no need to fear  
  
For I've yet to be wrong  
  
I'll take a peek inside your head  
  
And tell you where you belong!  
  
Students and teachers applauded as the song finished. Professor McGonagall opened her scroll and said to the first years, "When I call you name, you will put the hat on you head and sit on the stool. When the Sorting Hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.  
  
"Alabaster, Jennifer!"  
  
A red headed girl shakily walked forward and placed the hat on her head. After a moment, the hat announced, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
It continued as usual, the first new Gryffindor being Calico, Patricia. Finally, the Sorting ended, and everyone looked at Dumbledore as he stood.  
  
"I have only two words for you right now; bon appetite," he said in his gently voice. Food magically appeared and Ron immediately grabbed what ever happened to be closest and proceeded to stuff himself.  
  
Hermione watched him in distaste. "You are disgusting, Ron," she said with a disdainful sniff.  
  
Ron merely grinned as if he was complimented and Harry laughed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry about the Sorting song, but I can't write poetry like that.  
  
Neko: You can write poetry?! No, wait, you can WRITE?!  
  
Stat-chan: Shove it. Evil Willow: Thanks for reviewing and letting me have him, even if it is unfair you have four and I only have one.  
  
Neko: I'm surprised you have one.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Himidono: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Neko: Translation-She read your new story. Too bad that spell wasn't permanent. For Star, that is.  
  
Star-chan: Okay, that's it. * Spell-o-tapes Neko's mouth shut * That will hold her for a few hours.  
  
Neko: Le' 'e 'o!  
  
Star-chan: This is much better. 


	9. Bad Feelings

Star-chan: I'm back! My dad moved the computer to a different room and then waited forever to hook up the internet, but I am back!  
  
Neko: We're supposed to be happy, right?  
  
Star-chan: * ignoring Neko * I know it's short, but let's get going!  
  
Neko: *dead-panly * I am so thrilled.  
  
Star-chan: Will you ever leave me be?!  
  
Neko: * pauses * Nope, why?  
  
Star-chan: Perfect. Just peachy.  
  
DIACLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Neko: What do you own?  
  
Star-chan: Umm. Sarah, Becca, other original characters.. Fifty dollars, set of Harry Potter books, and my Remmy.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything was grand and merry at the Great Hall. The food had improved over the summer, or so Ron said between mouthfuls of whatever he got his hands on. Harry, though, had to agree. After surviving the summer living off of meager meals of vegetables and fruits, the food tasted heavenly.  
  
Harry had just spooned more mashed potatoes onto his plate when the doors opened loudly. A short witch with violet hair rushed up to the professor's table, stopping before Dumbledore.  
  
"So-sorry," she gasped. "Lost-track of-time." The headmaster chuckled and nodded his head.  
  
"Some of the best tend to do that," he commented. Snape just glared at the new arrival in distaste. The woman, whose hair had changed to red, ignored him and sat down in Professor Binns's empty seat and tucking in.  
  
Dumbledore, noticing people's looks, said, "I believe your dinner is cooling." Everyone immediately started up their conversations, not forgetting the strange witch. Many people did manage it when desserts popped up.  
  
All too soon, the desserts faded, and Dumbledore stood to make announcements. "Well, we have reached a new year, as well as start-of-term notices.  
  
"As many people have undoubtly noticed, we have stationed dragons at the entrances of the school. Do not provoke them, or you might be serverly burned." Dumbledore looked at the Slytherins during that piece of information.  
  
"On a brighter note, we have two new professors joining our ranks. Professor Binns has gracefully stepped down from his position-" several older students, including Harry and Ron, sighed with relief and Fred and George cried out "What a shame!" "-and his replacement will be Professor Rebecca Stidhall." The witch who had made her appearance halfway through stood and nodded at the slight applause.  
  
Dumbledore continued, his slight smile growing larger. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a notable researcher, is Professor Sarah Schram." Again, Harry clapped politely, wondering how long she'd last, and * why * his new professors seemed so familiar.  
  
"Any student who wishes to join their House Quidditch team, please see Madam Hooch," Dumbledore finished. "Now, off to bed."  
  
The students rose and filed out of the room, anxious to get to their beds. Hermione, who had gained prefect status, stood and said loudly, "First years, follow me!"  
  
The sleepy first years followed the trio to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leading them through the trapdoors, tapestries, and the moving steps.  
  
Approaching the Fat Lady's portrait, she said, "Password?"  
  
"Blast-ended Skrewt," Hermione replied calmly, while Rona and Harry repressed shudders at the mention of the horrible creatures. The potrait swung open and the two older boys walked up to their dormitory as Hermione pointed the first-years to their rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sarah? You still awake in there?"  
  
The overly cheerful rudely interrupted the brunette from her space trip. "Sorry," she mumbled, rising from her seat. "I just had a bad feeling."  
  
Becca's eyes turned serious for a moment. "I don't even need to touch Harry to know he's gonna be in danger's way. That's just he's godfather in him," she said. "But this will be a very interesting year."  
  
"More than likely," Sarah agreed, walking to the doors. "Get some sleep. You'll need it. Severus will probably find some way to.bump into you."  
  
The white haired Becca grinned and her characteristic spark in her eye returned. "I certainly hope so!" she squealed evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
Star-chan: I don't even know why this is so short. I guess my good, inspiring muse was scared off by Neko.  
  
Neko: Hardy-har-har.  
  
Star-chan: Anyway, to Evil Willow: See? I got her in this chapter. And, technically, no. Neko was just really acting up and I had to run from the men in white.  
  
Neko: I thought they were really friendly.  
  
Star-chan: You're trying to get me sent to the crazy house, aren't you?  
  
Neko: Yeah. Your point?  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. To Himedono- I hope you have better luck than I did. And, Evil showed me your reviews for Karoeke. I totally agree that Evil is obsessed with too many slimy, evil guys and guys that are mine and guys that are ex-cons.  
  
Neko: Also, the men in white will find you in Canada. Just so you know.  
  
Star-chan: I found out the hard way. 'Til next time! 


	10. First Classes Sort of

Star-chan: Okay, next chapter, hope you like, kinda have to hurry.  
  
Neko: Evil Willow wrote most of it since we were at a loss.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: We don't own Harry Potter.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry woke up to the annoying beeping sound that was his alarm clock telling him that it was time to wake up for his first day of classes. 'Man, I am weird. I can't believe I am actually excited for school.' Harry thought to himself. He went to the great hall for breakfast and to pick up his list of classes.  
  
Upon entering the great hall he went to the table and took some toast. Soon afterwards Ron and Hermione entered and took seats next to him and took their own breakfasts in silence until the owl post came by. Hedwig appeared with a The Daily Prophet. Harry took the paper and looked at the cover page. It read: Dark Mark Spotted Over Whales- Sirius Black Still Suspected. Harry rolled his eyes and showed the paper to his friends.  
  
Professor McGonagall came by and handed out their schedules. Harry noted that he had History of Magic first and then Potions.  
  
"Oh, good grief, Potions so early in the morning is gonna be pure torture," Ron said to no one in particular. "And it's still with Slytherin. Are they completely mad?"  
  
"Ron look on the bright side, at least we can find out what one of the new teachers is like," Hermione stated, trying to lighten his mood.  
  
"I guess so. I just hope Professor Stidhall is a morning person."  
  
*~*  
  
"BECCA!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED YOU HAVE A CLASS IN 20 MINUTES!!!" Sarah screamed at her friend.  
  
"Need sleep. I can make it to class just need more sleep," Becca stated, trying to catch a few more Z's  
  
"Fine but don't blame me if you're late for your class," Sarah said exasperatedly.  
  
"Just go to your own room and STOP BEING SO DANG PERKY!!! IT'S MORNING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Becca replied before falling asleep again.  
  
"Oh dear lord, she's hopeless," Sarah said while leaving Becca's room and heading to the great hall.  
  
*~*  
  
The fifth year Gryffindors were waiting inside the history of magic class room with there books out but they didn't have a teacher. Little did they know that their teacher had just woken up and was very cranky.  
  
"Ohh crap!! I need coffee. Well I guess I can just stop by the kitchens on my way and hope to whatever powers that be that I'm not too late," Becca said to herself.  
  
She started to run down the halls, stopping only when she got to the portrait of the fruit. She entered the kitchens and was suddenly surrounded by house elves.  
  
"What can we get for you professor?" one overly cheerful house elf asked (*Dobby*).  
  
"Coffee and a chocolate chip muffin and hurry. I'm late for my first class," She said in one breath and within two seconds she had gotten her "breakfast". "Thanks-gotta-run."  
  
*~*  
  
Snape was crawling around the hall since he had a free period 'Thank whoever is responsible for this' he thought to himself.  
  
He was in a close proximity to the kitchens when he noticed that the portrait was swinging open.  
  
'Hmm... I guess this is a good chance to take points away from whoever would be dumb enough to go to the kitchens at this time.' He thought with a smile.  
  
He looked at the figure and silently screamed in annoyance, one reason was because he couldn't take points away and another reason was because he had to run into the one person who he was pissed off with almost more then he was with Sirius Black.  
  
*~*  
  
Becca scanned her surroundings and noticed that not only was she wasting time she also wasn't alone in the hall. She looked around and saw the one person she really didn't want to see.  
  
"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Snape snapped.  
  
"Save your breath. I'm late for a class and I really don't want to talk to you right now," Becca spat with dislike.  
  
"Speaking of you, I laughingly say, teaching how is it that you obtained this position," Snape inquired with more of a dislike than interest.  
  
"Look I can teach. I'm not a complete idiot as you do know. After all we were TIED for top of class in both Potions AND Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you still pissed about that? Cause 15 years is a long time to hold a stupid grudge, ya know," Becca taunted.  
  
" You are a stupid girl and you will never amount to anything."Snape started  
  
"Oh for crying out loud you are not scary. You haven't been and you never will be." Becca replied.  
  
*~*  
  
At this time the History of Magic class was getting restless. Ron suggested, "Maybe we should go look for her?"  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed while the rest of the class opted to stay.  
  
"We'll check the kitchens first!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Is that all you think about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. But, oh well, I want food," Ron replied.  
  
"We could get caught."  
  
"Come on, it will be fun, and so what? We can say that we DID wait halfway through the class and nothing happened." Harry added.  
  
"Oh all right." Hermione gave in and soon after all of the Gryffindor fifth years were heading down to the kitchens.  
  
When they reached the proximity of the kitchens, they noticed that something was wrong. There teacher whose class they just ditched was verbally sparring with Snape, which was a wonder in it's self, considering that one would have to be crazy to even consider doing that.  
  
After a few more harsh words, both Snape and Becca noticed that they were not alone. They looked around and noticed they look of awe in the students faces (mostly it was toward Becca).  
  
"All of you get back to your class. NOW!!!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Oh give it up. You are so annoying. And it's obvious that your STILL pissed about me turning you down when you REPEATEDLY asked me out," Becca shouted, causing Snape to turn red.  
  
"Oh give it up Rebecca, you are a childish and unprofessional witch and you always will be." Snape said, hoping it would affect her.  
  
"You got to do better than that Severus old boy. I've heard worse insults coming from a cactus." Becca said with one final frustrated growl.  
  
Snape, seeing that he was not going to get anywhere with this fight decided to hold it off until the students wouldn't be around. "We WILL continue this another time. This is not the place nor the audience for this argument."  
  
Becca looked around, decided that some of the words she was planning on using were NOT appriopriate for younger children, and said, "Give the man a cookie! He was right, ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
Snape turned on his heel and left with whatever dignity he tried to possess.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Thankies to Evil Willow and Himidono.  
  
Neko: We're off to a wedding.  
  
Star-chan: In Wisconsin. And I am terrified of cows  
  
Random Cow: MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Star-chan: AAAARRRRGGGG!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	11. Calm Before a Storm?

Star-chan: Hi! I'm back from the wedding!  
  
Neko: The wedding was booooorrring!  
  
Star-chan: The only boring part was hearing you whine in the car for five hours! Both ways!  
  
Neko: Humph.  
  
Star-chan: Here's a new chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Neko: I am a voice in Star's head, so I don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Hogwarts is a very unusual place. But in any school, even one of wizardry, it is weird to come across three students staring at one of their professors, who was holding a cup of coffee and half-eaten muffin, as if she had grown another head and started to dance the hula.  
  
Professor Stidhall chomped on her breakfast while waiting for Harry, Hermione, or Ron say something. After devouring the muffin, she turned to walk to her room, saying, "Come with me. I believe you are supposed to be in class."  
  
Hermione was the first of the trio to regain any sense of coherent thinking and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Professor Stidhall shrugged. "Professor Snape and I have never gotten along. I'd appreciate it if this little escapade was kept a secret. Now, would you three please follow me back to class?"  
  
Silently, the three followed the yellow haired teacher through the halls, going over what had just happened, or complaining, silently.  
  
After a short walk, the group entered the History of Magic room. The other Gryffindor, who were talking and such, quieted quickly and Hermione, Ron, and Harry took their seats.  
  
Taking the last swig of her coffee, Professor Stidhall pulled out two rolls of parchment, one MUCH larger than the other. Taking the larger scroll, the professor held it up.  
  
"This is the traditional course outline for fifth year History of Magic. You are supposed to learn all this before the end of this year," she announced. This earned her several disbelieving looks from everyone, except Hermione, who was beaming, and Ron, who was doing an excellent impression of a goldfish.  
  
Professor Stidhall grinned wickedly and walked toward an open window. "And this is where it's going," she said, and threw the scroll out the window. Hermione gasped, her pleasant look going to the rest of the classes faces.  
  
"Since I was a little late this morning, we'll have our first lesson tomorrow," the purple haired professor added. "Be prepared for a whole new class!"  
  
As if on cue, the bell signaling the end of the period rang and the students vacated the classroom excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus paced, once again, his hidden rooms in Hogwarts. Dumbledore said that he was here to give Harry support, and he was to help to decide and initiate plans against Voldemort, but Remus had more than one doubt in his mind that he was there for another reason. Another reason involving a person he'd hadn't spoken to in about fourteen years.  
  
As he paced, Remus thought over his dilemma careful. Very similar events even. A matchmaking attempt, Voldemort threats, and more than probable chaos coming, this year promised trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
Star-chan: I know, this is pathetically short and not showing any signs of a plot, but I can't escape the evil teachers.  
  
Neko: That's your excuse?  
  
Star-chan: Yup. Thankies to reviewers. Uh-oh. Man-in-white! Gotta run! 


	12. Mad Snapes and Flying Horses

Star-chan: HI!  
  
Neko: RUN!  
  
Star-chan: Very funny, hairball.  
  
Neko: Huh?  
  
Star-chan: 'Neko' is Japanese for cat, dummy. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Neko: I repeat, this is not a drill. RUN!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: Nope. I don't own it.  
  
Neko: Thank God.  
  
*~*  
  
With extreme caution, the trio approached their seats. After double, triple, and quadruple checks, they sighed and relaxed. No professor-yet. Harry also noted happily that Malfoy's face was one of suffering when he entered.  
  
"What's wrong with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked, noting their bad moods.  
  
"Who cares?!" Ron said, Harry nodding in agreement. Hermione sighed, and then tensed.  
  
"He's here."  
  
Professor Snape glided into the room like the overgrown bat he was often described as by many of the students. Harry gulped. He, Ron, and Hermione were usually high on Snape's "Who to Torture" list, and having them witness the one time he had acted almost childish was not going to help their rating.  
  
*~*  
  
Two hours later, some very horrified Gryffindors and smirking Slytherins left the dungeons. Even Hermione, who was rarely caught of guard by teachers, was very pale. Snape had taken so many points off Gryffindor, they may as well be negative points.  
  
Ron snapped as they went down to lunch. "How could that bast-"  
  
"*Ron*!" Hermione interrupted, spotting some first years nearby.  
  
"-do that? I mean, Harry didn't throw any dragon heart at Malfoy. I didn't punch Goyle. That's favoritism, that slimy got!"  
  
Harry kept walking silently as the two started another "Lover's quarrel". Smiling, he thought about how they react if he told them that thought.  
  
'This will be challenging,' he thought as the trio sat for lunch.  
  
*~*  
  
Sarah looked up from her piles of work to see a pale Becca entering.  
  
"What? You didn't just get up, did you?" she asked, not putting it past her old friend.  
  
Becca snorted. "I'm insulted. No, I woke up three hours ago, for your information."  
  
"You were still late," the brunette muttered, returning to her desk.  
  
"Your desk is that messy already?" Becca gasped.  
  
"I know exactly everything is, thank you very much."  
  
"Sarah, I can't see the top of your desk. You've only had two classes!"  
  
Sarah sighed. "Yes. Slytherin fifth years, then seventh years."  
  
"Ouch." Becca winced visibly. "Time for lunch. Let's go!"  
  
The Defense professor replied, "In a minute."  
  
Becca smiled slyly, knowing her friend's weakness. "I think there's cheesecake."  
  
Sarah's head snapped up. "WHAT?!"  
  
*~*  
  
"What class do we have this afternoon?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
Hermione surveyed her schedule. "Care of Magical Creatures. Oh, this year we have it with the Ravenclaws."  
  
Ron choked and Harry looked like he'd entered a dream. "No more Slytherins?" Harry asked.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Ron looked like he was going to jump up and start dancing on the table. "This is perfect!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Hurry up! Gather 'round everyone!" Hagrid roared happily.  
  
(Star-chan: I'm not putting in the accent stuff. Well, not most of it.  
  
Neko: She's too lazy.)  
  
"Got a great lesson fer you today," the half-giant continued.  
  
"Look what happened last time he said that," Harry murmured.  
  
Ignorant of Harry's comment, Hagrid lead the combined Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to the paddock.  
  
Several people gapped with awe. Sleek, beautiful horses of every color of the rainbow grazed peacefully, angel-like wings protruding from their backs, ignoring the people completely.  
  
"Pegasuses! Beautiful, aren't they?" Hagrid said proudly. "They're related to hippogriffs, but more trusting. Look in their eyes, and they'll know ever secret about you. If they don't like you, they'll make themselves clear."  
  
"Hagrid, how did you catch these?" Hermione asked wondrously.  
  
"Er, took a while, I'll tell you. Had to get a permit an' everything. It's illegal to catch them fer profit, because there's not many left."  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I KNOW this is a horrible place to leave it, but I don't care.  
  
Neko: So generous, isn't she?  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Evil Willow, I also hate math, science, and civics. And my English teacher.  
  
Neko: I like her!  
  
Star-chan: You would. Himidono, I'm so happy for you! Yep, lavender's okay, but I'm beginning to regert eating so much chocolate. *looks at the mountain of wrappers next to her* Oh, well. Remmy is invited too, right?  
  
Neko: And me?  
  
Star-chan: No. Go in my English teacher's head for a while.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. He's Back

Star-chan: Hello!  
  
Neko: Unfortunately, she's back.  
  
Star-chan: Be quiet. Well, I hope this chapter is better than my last two.  
  
Neko: Dork.  
  
Star-chan: You've been hanging out in my English teacher's head too long.  
  
Neko: What makes you say that?  
  
Star-chan: Because she calls EVERYONE, including herself, dorks all the time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: *counts money* Thirty-three dollars and forty-three cents, four million left to go!  
  
Neko: Before you can buy Harry Potter?  
  
Star-chan: That, and get a muse transplant.  
  
Neko: Dork.  
  
*~*  
  
An evil cackle, bound to freeze the bravest heart upon hearing, echoed through the dark and gloomy fortress. A dark, shapeless figure sat on a throne as black as opals, laughing.  
  
"Azkaban is mine!" he yelled, daring Dumbledore to hear him now. The small, shaking man that was kneeling before the man, his shiny crown bowed, shivered even harder.  
  
"Master," he squeaked, "H-how long until the Ministry will know?"  
  
His master chuckled ominously. "Not until it is too late." He redirected his attention to a collection of a blonde man and tall, black-cloaked creatures entering the room. "Ah. Lucius. I see you have prepared a group of dementors for the attack?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," the man said, bowing. "I will be supervising the entire attack, then report any weakness of strength we can use against them."  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled evilly. He said oily, "Very good, Lucius. Attack when ready."  
  
Lucius bowed again and lead the creatures out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
A quiet knock on his door made Dumbledore look up from his desk. "Come in," he said.  
  
The door opened and Severus Snape walked in. "Good evening, Headmaster," he greeted.  
  
"And you, Severus, although I doubt you have good news for me," the old man said, leaning back and preparing for bad tidings.  
  
Snape nodded. "Voldemort has taken Azkaban."  
  
Time stopped. This was the news Dumbledore had expected but never hoped to receive.  
  
"He will be sending a group of dementors along with one Death Eater to. 'test' the castle's security. I don't know how many or when, but sometime in the near future, undoubtedly," Snape continued, watching the headmaster's reaction carefully.  
  
Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Will you please get Professor Schram for me, Severus? There's work to be done."  
  
Snape sneered slightly at her name, but agreed to.  
  
*~*  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Sarah asked, entering the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and nodded. "Please, Sarah, sit down. You must be tired from your classes."  
  
Sarah moved to a chair and sat obediently. Dumbledore looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "Severus just informed me of very unpleasant news. Voldemort will be sending dementors to the school," he said rather bluntly.  
  
"But that would mean-"  
  
"Azkaban has fallen," Dumbledore finished. "You will be needed to prepare all students fourth year and over the Patronus charm."  
  
Sarah nodded and stood. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Go and rest, Sarah. You will need your strength."  
  
*~*  
  
Waking the next morning, Harry stretched, feeling every ache from Care of Magical Creatures. Pegasuses were very deceiving, in terms of strength. To his right, he heard Ron moan and roll over. "What hit me?" he muttered, carefully sitting up.  
  
Harry smiled. "About a half a dozen flying horses," he said.  
  
The other boys slowly woke up, all moaning their bruises and scratches.  
  
"Who knew that flying horses were so bloody violent," Seamus said angrily.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron and Harry joined Hermione down at breakfast, both limping. Hermione, being her normal, "I just swallowed half of the library's books" self, had resisted being violently savaged by winged equines. Hermione and Ron settled in for their ritual morning disagreement, while Harry searched arriving owls for the familiar glimpse of Hedwig.  
  
"What's on the agenda today?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked at his schedule and groaned. "Divination first this morning," he muttered.  
  
"What?! Does she want us to fall asleep?" Ron sputtered outraged.  
  
"On the bright side, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts afterwards," Hermione said brightly.  
  
Ron scowled. "You can say that because you have Arithmancy first."  
  
Harry just prayed he wouldn't have another hideous death this year.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I'm at a loss. This chapter is longer though. And showing signs of a *plot*!  
  
Neko: This has a plot? You have to be kidding.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Evil Willow: I know. I want to have Mr. C. again. And *puts on pathetic, puppy-dog eyes* PLEASE don't put Mr. Simon in. Or Senor Tripp. PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Neko: Haha.  
  
Star-chan: Zip it.  
  
Neko: Dork.  
  
Star-chan: YEAH!! Remus and I can have practice. No ring yet, but hopefully soon. And I wouldn't have let Neko come. She cries really loud at weddings.  
  
Neko: From boardom, I assure you.  
  
Star-chan: Who will Evil Willow and Adhara be paired with? I won't tell.  
  
Neko: But I will.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up, evil muse.  
  
Neko: Dork. 


	14. Defense Class and Cheating Hippogriffs

Star-chan: I'm back!  
  
Neko: *sarcastically* We're so thrilled.  
  
Star-chan: I FINALLY have a longer chapter! Cool, huh?  
  
Neko: Nope.  
  
Star-chan: Who asked for your opinion?  
  
Neko: Me.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: Nope, I'm not J.K. Rowling. Just a caffeine/chocolate obsessed, average high school freshman.  
  
Neko: Trust me, I can vouch for that.  
  
*~*  
  
"Good morning," whispered Professor Trelawney, making her usually appear- from-the-mists entering routine. Lavender and Parvati were looking at the professor with admiration, while the rest of the class tried not to snore. "Our first unit this year, "she continued, in her usual mystical voice, "will be lithomancy, the art of throwing certain stones to predict the future. We will be using several stones and patterns to."  
  
Dean slumped over, looking like he was half asleep. Ron yawned widely and obviously, which Professor Trelawney ignored. Harry fought off sleep with desperation. This was going to be a long class..  
  
*~*  
  
Harry's prediction turned out true. He lost count how many patterns meant illness, or death, or something similar. However, three weren't really bad.  
  
Ron mumbled under his breath, "Old bat."  
  
Harry nodded. His mind was still foggy from sleep. Divination was a class one took to wake up.  
  
The two boys meet with Hermione in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "How was Divination?" she asked. "Got homework?"  
  
"No, not yet," Harry responded, his voice slightly blurred from sleep. Hermione looked startled.  
  
"You both look half-asleep," she said.  
  
"We are," Ron said, obviously in a bad mood, while he sat next to Hermione. "Why did you sound so cheerful when you asked if we had homework? You want us to busy?"  
  
"No. I was just wondering, Ron."  
  
Ron's reply was cut off as Professor Schramm entered the room. Smiling, she said, "Sit down. I believe this is the fifth year Gryffindors?"  
  
Mute, the class nodded, unsure whether that was a joke or not. The professor gentle smile didn't fade as she took roll. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Who can tell me what the most common reason a rookie Auror would be killed?"  
  
Not even Hermione raised her hand. The entire class was silent. Schram's smile was glued on as she said, "Their own foolishness. If you don't smarten up enough, you'll never know the difference between 'work time' and 'play time'." Her smile disappeared. "One thing I will teach is how to be serious, how not to lose your head. Any pranks will be reported to Professor Stidhall, who will make sure you get your just rewards. I will accept no excuses for late homework or tardies. Any other rule breaking activity will be earn an immediate detention and/or lost points. Any questions?"  
  
Silence. Every student stared at the serious woman before them in shock.  
  
"Good," Professor Schram said crisply. The gentle smile returned. "Our first lesson will be dementors. Who can tell me what a dementor is? Harry?"  
  
Harry started. "Umm. It's a creature who sucks up hope and happiness from the people around them."  
  
Schram nodded. "Correct. Dementors are by far considered the worst and most widely feared creature in the world. Dementors, despite what the Ministry assures us, will do anything for anyone as long as they get their wants. There are three known ways to scare of a dementor. Who knows one?"  
  
Hermione, Harry, and a few others raised their hands. "Hermione," Professor Schram called.  
  
Hermione straightened and said, "Felicitas Spes Charm."  
  
Again, the professor nodded. "The Felicitas Spes Charm is so highly advanced, only about a two dozen wizards and witches have been recorded of successfully using the charm," she explained. "It takes immense strength. It will make the dementor complete vanish. However, the wizard will only have enough energy to make it work once without resting. Anyone else?"  
  
Harry raised his hand again, but this time, Professor Schram called on Seamus. "An Anti-Dementor potion," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Right." The professor stood and paced the front of the row. "The Anti- Dementor Potion is relatively easy to make, but unless you know you will be meeting a dementor in the near future, it is useless. The idea is to bottle it in small vials. When thrown, the vial breaks, and a pinkish cloud will emerge. It will not kill the dementor, but neutralize his effects and confuse it long enough to let you get away." The woman sat back down. "And the third? Harry?"  
  
"The Patronus Charm," he said.  
  
Professor Schram smiled. "Ah, yes. The patronus is the easiest way to fight dementors. If you produce it properly, it will charge the dementor, and hopefully destroy it. It works well for large groups. A patronus doesn't have a defined state-just always silver. It most commonly is something that makes you happy or safe." She smile widened as she continued, "We will be concentrating mostly on the Patronus Charm. Every lesson, everyone will be tested until your Patronus is deemed satisfactory."  
  
Harry nearly laughed, but managed to hold it in.  
  
*~*  
  
'Cold,' Sirius thought. 'I am a frozen, large Black-sicle.'  
  
His accommodations in the cave above Hogsmeade were less than comfortable during the rain. Normally, he'd be out, roaming the village, but he would get wet. He had no other way to dry himself off.  
  
Boredom beat at him mercilessly. After losing five games of "Tic-Tac-Toe", three games of "Merlin Says", and nineteen games of "Hat, Wand, and Scissors", he'd stopped playing with Buckbeak and went to go sulk in a puddle, muttering about cheating hippogriffs.  
  
How he wished he could be at Hogwarts, in a cozy, warm, bed, with as much chicken as he wished and his godson. Plus, he didn't doubt for a moment that "Beci", as he had christened her, would have found a way to keep him entertained by trying to constantly prank him.  
  
Instead, he was sitting in a wet, cold cave with little food and a hippogriff that cheated.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: SEE?! IT'S LONGER!!!  
  
Neko: And took you how long to write?  
  
Star-chan: Um, I refuse to answer. Evil Willow: Thanks, but I *can't* believe you put Mr. Simon in! I begged! ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS!!! And three are half days! I got Sirius in; I think the next chapter will start with Remus.  
  
Neko: When it comes out in JULY!  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Himedono: Have fun on the honeymoon? Thanks for reviewing, better late than never.  
  
Neko: Or, better never than ever.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. And if you want to torture Neko during "Torture Time", feel free to!  
  
Neko: HUH?!  
  
Star-chan: *smiles sweetly* Bye! 


	15. Dementors and Couples

Star-chan: HI!  
  
Neko: Oh, great. She's back.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up.  
  
Neko: No.  
  
Star-chan: Urg.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: Do I own Harry Potter?  
  
Neko: I hope not.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello, Remus," Albus Dumbledore said while entering Remus's rooms. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Headmaster," Remus answered nervously. 'Please have good news..'  
  
"Well, let's get to the point. Azkaban has fallen to Voldemort," Dumbledore said bluntly.  
  
"W-What? Already?" Remus asked. He'd expected Azkaban to be defeated, but not so soon!  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "There's worse news, Remus. According to Severus, a group of dementors with Malfoy at its lead will be arriving sometime in the near future, to test our security."  
  
Remus gulped. Dementors were highly resistant to most shields. There was a rather complex one known to stop dementors, but took *months* to correctly establish.  
  
"What do we do?" Remus asked. "How many dementors are in this 'group'?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I do not know," the headmaster admitted. "I have Sarah-" Remus gulped uncomfortable "-teaching all fourth year and above the Patronus Charm so that those who can do it properly can help defend the castle."  
  
Remus looked puzzled. "Then why tell me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Dumbledore smile a very odd smile and said, "I will be soon contacting Sirius. Both you and he will be on back, incase there are too many dementors for us."  
  
"Oh," was all that Remus said.  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius was still sulking that night when an owl arrived. Excited with the possibility of no more boredom, he tore open the letter and read hastily.  
  
Sirius- I come to the castle tomorrow night. I will meet you at the Whomping Willow. Dumbledore  
  
The ex-convict did something no one predicted and caused Buckbeak to stare at him as if he were mad.  
  
He leapt up and did a happy dance.  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe Professor Schram gave us so much homework!" Ron sputtered after their first Defense lesson. "A whole essay due next class on dementors!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Ron, a little work won't kill you," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Yes, it will," Ron said mournfully. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Well, I liked the lesson. Professor Scram seems very upfront and blunt," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "She seems familiar." he whispered.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Can we please have a *normal* Defense teacher? Just once?" he pleaded.  
  
"Please, Ron," Hermione said. "She *is* normal. Harry's just looking to hard to see something odd about her."  
  
"Other than she's a complete work-a-holic?" Ron retorted innocently. Again, the two began to quarrel. Harry waited until there was a safe distance between him and his friends before yelling, "Get a room, you two!"  
  
He had suspected Ron would chase him, but had no clue Hermione would, too!  
  
*~*  
  
"And you said my *desk* was messy?" Sarah asked, entering her friend's private rooms. There was not carpet, only papers and clothes. The bed covers were half off, and everything else was generally in bad shape.  
  
"Shut up," Becca mumbled, throwing up papers. "Help me find my class schedule for tomorrow."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "You made this mess, you find it," she told her purple-headed friend. "I just came to tell you the bad news."  
  
"What bad news?" Becca asked, throwing random objects out from under the bed. "Snape died already?"  
  
The Defense professor glared at the woman half underneath her bed. "No," she said sternly. "Dementors are coming to attack us."  
  
A thud, then a cry of "OW!", told Sarah that Becca had just bumped her head one of the bed's support beams. She wiggle out from under the bed and winced. "You're joking," she said with no emotion.  
  
"I wish," Sarah muttered. "I *hate* dementors."  
  
"Is there a wizard that doesn't?" Becca asked, rubbing her head tenderly. "Can we change the subject? Like, who do we think the should get together?"  
  
The brunette smiled. "You and your gossip. Fine, who in Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Hannah Abbot and Ernie Prank, or whatever his last name is," Becca said immediately. "From Gryffindor, Hermione Something-or-other-"  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Right, her and Ron Weasley. They are just too mush like Lily and James."  
  
Sarah smiled sadly. "Yeah."  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!  
  
Neko: Yell a bit louder; I think a few penguins in Antarctica didn't hear you yet.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Evil Willow: Yes, Buckbeak can play games.  
  
Neko: Use your imagination, don't be like Star.  
  
Star-chan: Go away. Himedono: glad you had a good time. Please post something soon.  
  
Neko: You know my response.  
  
Star-chan: Shut it. Sasha: Thanks! I need more reviewers.  
  
Neko: Nuh-uh, you don't.  
  
Star-chan: yes I do, so shut-up. 


	16. Matchmaker, Make Me A Match

Star-chan: I'm back!  
  
Neko: *sighs* Not again.  
  
Star-chan: Shut it, you. Well, we have a new chapter with *gasps* Lily and James interaction!  
  
Neko: Lord help us all.  
  
DICLAIMER:  
  
Evil English Teacher: Pop quiz! Who owns Harry Potter?  
  
Star-chan: ME!  
  
Evil English teacher: WRONG! YOU FAIL!  
  
Neko: Haha. Dork.  
  
Star-chan: *mutters*  
  
*~*  
  
"I HATE HIM!!!!!!" a feminine shriek echoed through the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What'd you do now James?" a small blonde girl asked impatiently. James looked confused.  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything-" he started, but was cut off as Lily ran down the steps. Her hair was red, as usual. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her physically.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" she bellowed, running over to where James sat next to Sirius. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!"  
  
James, the foolish male he was, answered, "I did nothing! I'm innocent!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Lily yelled back. "Then what happened to my diary, Potter?! Last time I checked, it didn't have legs!"  
  
Sirius glared at James. "James! How could you do that-"  
  
"Thank you, Sirius," Lily interrupted.  
  
"-without me?" the black haired boy finished, earning himself a glare from Lily.  
  
"Lily, are you sure it's gone?" the brunette who was playing chess against Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Yes! It wasn't in my drawer where it usually is!" Lily cried.  
  
The blonde next to the brunette frowned. "Lily, didn't you put it under your pillow this morning?"  
  
Lily thought about it, then blushed. "Yeah, I guess I did." she muttered sheepishly. The brunette slapped her hand to her forehead and James smiled.  
  
"Who owes who an apology?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Lily glared at him. "No one," she answered and ran back to her dorm.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry closed his mum's journal. It was late at night, and Ron was snoring loudly. Harry figured this would be the best time to read from it since no one could interrupt or ask what he was reading.  
  
He sighed. The task before now seemed more impossible than ever. Ron and Hermione had chased him up to the common room after his comment yesterday. 'It's not my fault,' he reasoned. 'Everyone else thinks it, but no one actually says it.'  
  
But how was he supposed to get two of the most stubborn people ever to enter Hogwarts to admit they love each other?!  
  
*~*  
  
"Okay, this is the first official G.L.A.J.T. meeting," a sixteen-year-old Sarah announce. "First order, Becca and Sirius, grow up and stop arguing." The fore mentioned couple glared at each other and nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Second, does any one have any plans?" the brunette asked. Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"You *don't* have a plan," Remus said slowly.  
  
"Umm.." Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "No?"  
  
The group sighed. "Why don't we find something they have in common first?" Becca asked.  
  
"Great job, Beci!" Sirius said cheerfully/sarcastically. Becca glared at him.  
  
"What do Lily and James have in common..?" Sarah wondered out loud.  
  
Silence.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Peter looked up. "They both hate Snape!" he said triumphantly.  
  
Everyone's faces lit up. Things weren't completely hopeless. "I think I have and idea," Sarah said slowly, "but we need a little blackmail we can use against Snape."  
  
"Blackmail is my specialty," Sirius stated proudly. "It's even my last name."  
  
The group sweatdropped. "Peter? Rem? You had better go with," Sarah said uncertainly. "Make sure Sirius doesn't kill Snape."  
  
"And we'll go drill Lily!" the blonde said cheerfully, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her up to the sixth year dorm.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well? Any sign of them?" Becca asked, peering over Sarah's shoulder.  
  
The Defense professor shook her head. "The dementors aren't in the Forbidden Forest-yet."  
  
"Why will they come that way again?"  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped Sarah's lips. "Because they can stay hidden longer. If Voldemort has one shred of intelligence-which, unfortunately, he does-he'll send them around that way."  
  
Becca tapped her wand on the Marauder's Map. "Mischief managed." As the map cleared, she wondered, "How'd it get in your desk?"  
  
"I don't know. Just be glad Filch doesn't still have it."  
  
*~*  
  
"What'd you mean, you lost it?!" Fred yelled at Harry and Ron. Hermione was looking on rather satisfied.  
  
"Calm down, Fred!" Ron yelled, backing away from his older brothers. "It's Harry's fault!"  
  
"So much for 'Friends 'til the End'," Harry muttered. He said louder, "It might be in Professor Schram's office. Moody-well, Crouch-took it from me last year!"  
  
"What are we waiting for?!" Fred and George asked each other and took off.  
  
"Are they actually going to do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Without a doubt."  
  
*~*  
  
"C'mon, Lily, you must like him, just a bit," Sarah pleaded. Things were not going too well. For almost two hours, Sarah and Becca had argued with Lily about her feelings of a certain "Potter".  
  
"Sarah, you're the smartest one of us. You know we hate each other," Lily said, bored with the conversation.  
  
"I'm also the most stubborn, next to you. Lily, admit it. You like James Potter."  
  
Lily looked at her friends as if they were insane. "You're both barking mad, you know that?"  
  
Sarah nodded her head, and Becca replied, "Thank you. But it's true. You said yourself that Sarah's the smartest one out of us."  
  
"But she's wrong this time!" Lily shouted. "Can we *please* change the subject?"  
  
Becca and Sarah sighed and admitted defeat-for now.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hmm. . . . Blackmail on Snape, blackmail on Snape," Sirius muttered. "Peter, where's Snapie right now?"  
  
Peter checked the map. "He's in the library."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, curiously. "What's your plan, Sirius?" he asked.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Well, last time we had Double Potions, I saw Snapie writing something other than notes in a little book."  
  
"Aww. . . Sevvie has a *diary*," Remus chuckled. "And we're gonna steal it."  
  
"Actually, Wormtail is."  
  
"ME?" Peter squeaked. "I'll mess it up."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Sirius said, an almost evil smile gracing his face.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Well, I'm gonna leave it there. It's longer, isn't it?  
  
Neko: Unfortunately.  
  
Star-chan: Shut-up. Alriadne: Very.original review. Nope, I don't know any good muse stores. Thanks!  
  
Neko: Don't you think she already would have traded me in?  
  
Star-chan: I want to. Desperately. Evil Willow: Next time I go over to your place, I'm definitely bringing Neko for you to sic "Sevvie" on. And some VERY strong hair conditioner.  
  
Neko: I'll run away before I go near Grease Hole.  
  
Star-chan: Please do. BYE!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Diaries and Dancing

Star-chan: *sticks out head from under rock* Hi? *dodges various objects being thrown at her*  
  
Neko: *throws sink at Star-chan that hits her on the head* Bulls eye!  
  
Star-chan: Ouch! That hurt!  
  
Neko: That was the point.  
  
Star-chan: Sorry I've been so horrible about getting stuff up. But I have a valid excuse! The fact that ff.net refused to upload my stories set me back big-time!  
  
Neko: Yeah, right.  
  
Star-chan: Thanks for agreeing with me for once.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Neko: Surprising, ain't it?  
  
*~*  
  
A few, short minutes after entering the library, three boys emerged, engrossed in a small black book.  
  
"Geeze, are sure this is diary? All it has is a bunch of horrible poetry and potion formulas!" Sirius said disgusted, snapping the book shut.  
  
"I can't believe I risked my tail for that," Peter sighed, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"Let me see it," Remus demanded, pulling the book out of Sirius's hands. "I can probably find something."  
  
*~*  
  
Fred and George crept through the halls, silently.  
  
"Okay, I'll cause the diversion, you get in there and grab the map," Fred said.  
  
"Right," his twin agreed, and they continued their trip to Professor Schram's office to recover the precious Marauders Map.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, how'd you do with the blackmail, Rem?" Sarah asked the next morning at breakfast, as Lily, James, Becca, and Sirius were involved in a free-for- all argument about Divination.  
  
"Not good," he replied, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "We found his diary full of potions and poetry, but not much else."  
  
Sarah looked at him surprised. "Poems about what?"  
  
"I don't know. I really didn't examine them too closely. He's not exactly the greatest poet of all time," Remus said, making a face. "It's in my dorm. I'll show you tonight."  
  
*~*  
  
"What was that?" Sarah asked, shoving the Marauder's Map into her pocket. A large clanging was reverberating of the hallway.  
  
"What in the-" she started, staring at the dancing suits of armor. With a sigh, she pointed her wand at the armors and said, "Finite Incantium!"  
  
The suits, whom had just began a warped version of the Cha-cha Slide, returned to their usual places in the hall. With a sigh, Sarah returned to her room, not noticing the pouting twins around the corner.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Remus asked, leaning over Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"You were right. Snape is a bad poet."  
  
Remus made a face. "I mean, have you found anything yet?"  
  
Sarah sighed. "If I'm right, we may have a possibility. . ."  
  
The two were seated in a quiet corner in the common room, away from the bickering quartet.  
  
"Well?" Remus asked. "What is it?"  
  
"The poems lead to believe that Snape has a crush. . . ." Sarah started, before a rather disgusted look on her face. "On a certain Gryffindor blonde."  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: What can I say? It's too close to June 21 to actually write!  
  
Neko: Oh God.  
  
Star-chan: YAY!! Remus is COMING BACK!!! YAY, YAY, *YAY*!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: Can we go?  
  
Star-chan: You can. Thankies to my reviewers. I really have to go. Evil- Brother-Type-Person is coming. BYE! 


	18. Really Bad and Disturbing Poetry

Star-chan: SORRY! I was extremely depressed by OotP, so I couldn't write.  
  
Neko: Some excuse.  
  
Star-chan: What? It was TRUE. Anyway, Himedono offered me her other friend's old muse, Hart!  
  
Hart: *shyly* Hi.  
  
Neko: Don't expect to hear much of her. Too quiet.  
  
Star-chan: Because she's scared of you.  
  
Neko: Oh well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: Harry Potter isn't mine. If it was, Pettigrew would be in very much pain right now.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry fought through the crowded hallway, Hermione and Ron following him. Both were being startling civil to each other. He kept thinking of possible ways to get them together though but he kept coming up short. He was thinking if he could talk to Sirius than maybe he could start his scheming but Sirius was difficult to get in touch with.  
  
Harry entered the great hall with Ron and Hermione right behind him. Harry looked up at the staff table and found Professor Stidhall and Professor Schram were both at the table and oddly enough Professor Snape was both glaring at Professor Stidhall but also partially making puppy-dog eyes.  
  
When Harry saw this he was trying to suppress a laugh that was threatening to come out. He told Ron and Hermione this and they looked up. They too were trying not to laugh at the 'love-struck' potions professor.  
  
*~*  
  
"He what?!?!" Remus asked, careful to keep his voice down.  
  
"I'm not positive, but I think that Snape has a thing for Becca," Sarah replied, the look on her face still clearly showing disgusted horror. "You can guess at it once you decipher the horrible poetry. I mean, read this one;  
  
'My heart is beating when you are near  
  
You voice isn't scratchy like an old woman's jeer  
  
Your hair is like gold  
  
that I want to mould  
  
And I wish that you were right here.'"  
  
"That has to be the worst poem ever written," Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, there's more. And this one is even more specific.  
  
'My beautiful blonde Gryffindor.  
  
My eyes behold you like never before.  
  
You haunt me dreams.  
  
And you do by all means  
  
Hold my heart forever more.'"  
  
Sarah blinked. "Actually, if the meaning wasn't so horribly wrong, it'd almost be good. . ."  
  
"Ewwww. . . sappy poetry. I think I'm gonna get sick from that poem," Sirius said as he came by the two who were looking for good blackmail. "Who wrote that anyway?"  
  
"That, my friend, was a poem by Snape to our very own Becca Stidhall," Remus answered, repressing a shudder.  
  
"Snape likes *Beci*? Creepy," Sirius said, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.  
  
"Hey, who likes me?" Becca asked as she came up to the group.  
  
"Apparently, Sevvie-kins does," Sirius replied with a kissy noise voice.  
  
Becca just stood there for about a minute in shock before she shuddered and practically screamed bloody murder, "EEEWWWWWWW!!!! Gross! I so didn't need to know that!"  
  
The other three conspirators quickly looked at Lily and James, and were happy to find that an ill-timed Dung Bomb had their attention.  
  
"Awww, don't worry. I'm here to protect you from that greasy git," Sirius said in a male macho way, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Oh great, my hero." Becca replied sarcastically.  
  
*~*  
  
After a dull dinner, since Hermione and Ron were still amazingly civil to each other, the trio started up the common room to start on homework.  
  
"I think McGonagall is trying to kill us this year," Ron moaned. "All that work!"  
  
Hermione looked at him, disapproval written all over her features. "I think she has the right of it, Ron. We have O.W.L.S. this year, after all." A maniac glint entered her eyes, slightly reminiscent of the one Wood would constantly have during Quidditch season. "We really need to study this year!"  
  
Harry and Ron gulped, slightly scared of the deranged look on Hermione's face.  
  
*~*  
  
A large black dog slipped out of the forest stealthily, keeping to the shadows. It wouldn't be too good if someone, especially a greasy haired professor. The dog reached Greenhouse Three, and sat in a shadow, waiting. Not long after the sun had completely sunk beneath the horizon, Professor Dumbledore approached the dog.  
  
"Hello, Sirius," he greeted. The dog wagged his tail in reply. "Please follow me. We need to discuss important matters.  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"C'mon, Beci, take one for the team," Sirius said gleefully. This was gonna be good. Becca Stidham, the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, flirting with Severus Snape.  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here." She turned on her heel and started to march back up to the common room before Sarah had grabbed the back of her robes.  
  
"Do you want to get Lily and James together?" the brunette asked.  
  
Becca stuttered, "Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"Then you *need* to do this," Remus said.  
  
Sirius smiled evilly. "Go on, the love of your life awaits."  
  
With a sigh, Becca reluctantly headed toward the greasy-haired Slytherin. Sirius pulled out a camera from nowhere.  
  
"God help her, 'cause none of us will," Peter muttered.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Sorry, had to stick Ratty in here somewhere.  
  
Neko: Yeah, right.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. By the way, Evil Willow wrote some of this, including the poems. On to the Reviewers!  
  
Neko: Reviewers? People reviewed this?  
  
Star-chan: Bug off. Anyway,  
  
Headmaster Cromwell-Thanks, and I may check out the board soon.  
  
Evil Willow-Thanks, and isn't Sev unpleasant to me all the time?  
  
Himedono-  
  
Neko: you mean she's not dead?  
  
Star-chan: SHUT UP!  
  
Himedono- Thanks, for Hart and the reviews. I guess a broken computer is a good reason not to update.  
  
Star-chan: Well, see ya next time!  
  
Neko: Or not. 


	19. Flirting and a Patronus

Star-chan: *running from a mob carrying flamethrowers* Before you kill me, let me explain! Like I said in my bio, I can't find Hart, and Hime-dono took Neko and Remmy away until I write another chapter. *sniffs* I MISS MY REMMY!!!!! Anyway, for those who actually read my ramblings, on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd probably have a better copy of the first one.  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe I just did that," Becca moaned as she, followed by five other Gryffindors, entered the common room, horror written practically with a bright red marker all over her face.  
  
"Neither can I, if that helps," Sarah offered the distressed girl. The group took found seats near the fireplace and sat, Becca so horrified she didn't even noticed she sat next to Sirius.  
  
"No, it doesn't, because you still let *this* jerk-" Becca pointed her thumb at a proud-looking Sirius "-take my picture."  
  
"Don't worry, Beci, it's a fool-proof plan," Remus comforted. "Just let Snape take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and follow the plan."  
  
Becca snorted. "If it's 'fool-proof', then I guess it's safe for Sirius." Sirius looked at Becca, faked hurt in his face.  
  
"Aww, don't you love me anymore, Beci?"  
  
"Did I ever?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Harry? Mr. Potter, will you please try to keep your mind in the same room as the rest of us?" Harry looked up, a little ashamed, into Professor Schram's face.  
  
"Yes, Professor," he mumbled. He had been working on a plan, almost sure it would work if he had a little help.  
  
"Well, I guess you can be the first on to show your Patronus, since you obviously have no need to listen when I'm explaining how not to get yourself killed while conjuring it." The professor crossed her arms. Harry held back a sigh. He did have to pick the day when Schram is in a bad mood to not pay attention. The only comfort was that he could most definitely conjure a Patronus.  
  
Resolved, Harry walked to the front of the class and held out his wand. Concentrating on a happy memory, he chanted, "Expecto Patronum"  
  
As Ron, Hermione, and Harry had expected, a large, silver stag appeared from the wand and trotted to the stunned Professor.  
  
Well, Harry reflected, maybe 'stunned' is a bit of an understatement. She looked like someone had smacked her right in the face.  
  
Slowly, the stag faded from view, as did Professor Schram's amazed look. "Very good, Harry," she said. "How did you manage to do that?"  
  
Harry shrugged. " I had lessons two years ago from Professor Lupin." Schram nodded, distracted by something. It was odd, since she usually seemed really together.  
  
*~*  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"I witnessed it. It's true."  
  
"That's sick and horribly wrong."  
  
Without Becca's knowledge, Sarah and Lily were sitting in the dorm room, talking about the blonde Gryffindor's endeavor that morning.  
  
Sarah flopped back onto her bed. "It was awful, trying to see Snape flirt." She made a face of absolute disgust. Lily copied the look, sitting on her own bed with more grace.  
  
"I can't even imagine," Lily said, looking out the window. "On the other hand, I don't *want* to imagine it."  
  
Sarah made a gagging noise. "Their date is tomorrow. Wanna go spy on them for blackmail?" she asked, hoping Lily wouldn't refuse. It was crucial to the matchmakers' plans.  
  
"I guess," Lily answered, looking under her pillow for her diary. "Blackmail on Becca, or Snape?"  
  
Sarah shrugged the best she could for lying down on her messy bed. "Either works."  
  
*~*  
  
"I swear, it look *exactly* like James," Professor Schram told her friend that night at dinner. Stidham, who wasn't paying complete attention, just made a sympathetic noise. The blonde glared. "You're empathy is overwhelming," she drawled sarcastically.  
  
The History professor made the same noise.  
  
"Are you even listening?!"  
  
Again, just a little moan/sigh.  
  
Schram looked murderous. "Harry told me he learned his Patronus from 'Professor Lupin'."  
  
Stidhall didn't even react that time.  
  
The Defense teacher sighed, pulling out the big guns. "Sirius Black just walked in."  
  
"Huh? What?! Where?!" The pink-haired woman looked around wildly before glaring.  
  
"That's what happens when you don't pay attention."  
  
*~*  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice intruded on Harry's thinking. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Defense class," Harry admitted. "It was strange."  
  
Ron shrugged. "What's to think about? You don't have to do anything now." The redhead grabbed another chicken leg and bit into it.  
  
"I think he was talking about Professor Schram," Hermione said from Ron's left. "She was really out of it after Harry's Patronus." It wasn't exactly what Harry had been thinking, but it was close.  
  
"Do either of you know her first name?"  
  
"Who, Schram?" Ron asked. "Don't know."  
  
"Neither do I," Hermione said.  
  
Harry bit his lip and looked at his remaining food with a lost apitite. "I'm going to the common room."  
  
"We will, too." Hermione was quick to stand, while Ron needed more encouragement. Harry had noticed their reluctance to leave him alone. Possible because they were trying to keep Harry from dwelling on the fact that Voldemort was becoming more and more powerful.  
  
"I haven't even had dessert yet," Ron grumbled.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Sorry it's a bit short. I'm going on vacation for a week, so don't expect a new chapter really soon. Anyway, I found Hart in the freezer. Apperently Neko locked her in there. She's thawing out in the microwave now. Anyway, thank you's!  
  
Evil Willow-Thanks! And the pink stoney thingy can only bring people back form the dead. Neko hid the Authoresses Map, too.  
  
Himedono-You have my permission to seriously hurt Neko, but killing is a bit far. Thanks! Erm. . . Can I have Remmy back now? PLEASE?!?!  
  
Star-chan: That's it. Bye!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	20. A Date and Detention

Star-chan: Umm. . . Hi?  
  
Neko: I don't think that's what people want to hear right now, Star.  
  
Hart: For once, I agree with Neko.  
  
Star-chan: Okay, I know it's like I disappeared from the face of the Earth occasionally, but I hate schedules, but once school starts, I'll try to have a chapter a week.  
  
Neko: Key word: "try".  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I don't own Harry Potter. I never claimed to.  
  
Neko: In print.  
  
Hart: Shut it, Neko.  
  
*~*  
  
Becca walked down to the common room, looking as if she were about to face her death. Sarah and Lily followed in morbid silence, like a funeral procession. It wasn't surprising to hear Sirius hum the funeral march as they walked through the common room.  
  
"How can he find this the least bit entertaining is beyond me," Becca muttered, crossing her arms. It wasn't funny! She was leaving to do something she may never return from, and all that jerk could do was treat it like a joke?!  
  
"That's just Sirius; don't let him bug you," Sarah assured, patting her friend on the arm.  
  
Lily added, "You have bigger things to worry about." Becca gulped as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"I can't do this," she said, and turned to go back to the tower.  
  
Sarah grabbed the blonde's arm and hissed so Lily didn't hear, "If we have *any* chance of getting those two idiots together, you need to do this."  
  
"We can't you?" Becca whined, trying to get away from the death grip around her arm. This was her last chance to get out of this, and a stubborn brunette was *not* stopping her.  
  
Sarah quipped, "Because Snapie wants you." Any further conversation was spared when Lily came over, grabbed Becca's other arm, and started to drag her back.  
  
"C'mon, Snape looks really pathetic just waiting for you." The redhead pursed her lips. "I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a git."  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, Potter, leaving early?" a familiar drawl sounded from behind Harry. The three students turned to see, with no surprise, Malfoy standing and smirking, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snarled, making sure no teachers were in eyesight in case Malfoy started asking for a beating. "You aren't wanted here."  
  
Malfoy directed his gaze to Ron. "I surprise you leave here at all, Weasley. After all, you usual don't have enough money for food at you're house." Ron growled and started toward the blonde rat, to be held back by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"So, Potter, I'm surprised you haven't had another break down yet." Malfoy held up a hand to idly inspect his nails. "I suppose you're just waiting for the next death that happened because of you."  
  
Harry saw red. Unintentionally, Malfoy had struck a nerve. Even though he knew it was irrational, he blamed himself for Cedric's death, and for all the other deaths that had occurred and will occur. Without thinking, he raised his wand, pointing it at Malfoy while keeping a steady hand around Ron's arm to keep him back.  
  
"Those people died because of Voldemort." The other five people flinched, but Harry didn't notice. "Don't blame them on me."  
  
The stalemate continued for a few moments, before a calm voice said, "Harry, I'm surprised."  
  
Everyone turned to see Professor Schram, more composed than she had been at the end of the Gryffindors' class, standing comfortably in the door way. "I thought you had more patience than to let a Slytherin bug you." When none of the students did anything, Schram sighed irritably. "I think you'd best you lower your wand, Harry. Those who possess weapons also have the temptation of using them."  
  
Slowly, Harry lowered his arm, expecting for points of Gryffindor for threatening Malfoy. Malfoy's smirk widened, pleased that he had gotten the trio in trouble. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, you should leave," Professor Scram told them firmly. "I'm sure some of your classmates are wondering where you disappeared to."  
  
Without even saying anything to the professor, Malfoy turned to the staircase that led to the Slytherin common room, Crabbe and Goyle following like loyal watchdogs.  
  
Muttering about reporting them to Snape, the professor turned back to Harry. "I don't like doing this, but Harry, you can't just threaten them with a wand and walk away scratch-free. I want you to meet me in my office tomorrow after classes are done for a detention." Harry's jaw dropped, and Ron and Hermione opened their mouths to protest when Schram cut them off, "I know Malfoy provoked you, and yes, I will speak to Professor Snape about that, but Harry made the choice to pull out his wand, and threatening every person that crosses you the wrong way isn't a good way to handle such things." Without another word, the professor left, leaving three shocked Gryffindors standing there.  
  
"At least she explained things," Harry muttered, thought he thought that wasn't going to be too helpful soon.  
  
"And she didn't take points off Gryffindor," Ron added brightly.  
  
*~*  
  
"Okay, here's how our groups will work," Remus said under his breath. "Lily and James, you two are together." The two persons in question glared, but said nothing. "You two keep ahead of the couple at all times."  
  
Sirius spoke up, "Pete and I are taking the right side, and Sarah and Remus are taking the left." The six students broke the huddle, Lily and James unhappily moving quickly to get ahead of Becca and Snape. Before leaving, Sarah handed Peter a handkerchief.  
  
"In case Sirius gets too loud," she said quietly as to not alert Sirius. Peter nodded, and left to catch up to the black-haired matchmaker.  
  
"How did you get these Muggle things to work up here?" Remus questioned, gesturing at the walkie-talkie that each group had. Sarah shrugged.  
  
"I'll show you when we get back," she said. "It's not too hard. But we have to get going, we're losing them." The pair hurried up to keep in sight of Becca and Snape, while also watching Lily and James for further developments.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's all for now.  
  
Neko: Not forever, unfortunately.  
  
Hart: Shut it.  
  
Star-chan: Time for Thank You's!  
  
Evil Crazy Willow-I know. I don't want him back, but I bet you do. Thankies.  
  
Himedono-Yeah, same reason I didn't update sooner. Just got caught up in the whirl of things. Thanks.  
  
Star-chan: I don't have a lot of reviewers for this story. I wonder why?  
  
Neko: Because people are smart enough to know you write bad.  
  
Hart: That's not nice, Neko.  
  
Star-chan: Well, bye!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	21. The Attack Begins

Star-chan: Yeah. Hi. *yawns* I hate school.  
  
Hart: Sorry if the last part seemed very anti-climatic.  
  
Neko: You mean Star's stories have climaxes?  
  
Star-chan: *grumbles* Shut-up. It was anticlimactic for a reason. Can we hurry up so I can pass out?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I'm sorry. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Neko: I'm grateful.  
  
Hart: Stop it, Neko.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked in silence to Professor Schram's office after classes were over, upon her request. Surprisingly, Hermione and Ron had abandoned him for dinner, partially because Harry asked for some time alone.  
  
Once he reached the right door, he knocked loudly. A very frazzled looking professor answered the door, brown hair falling out of her braid and an annoyed look in her eyes, which softened a bit when she saw Harry at the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Harry," she said, motioning him to enter. "I thought you might have been Professor Stidhall."  
  
Confused, he entered, looking around the office. Again, it had changed since greatly since it's last professor. Now every surface except the floor was covered in papers, notebooks and weird equipment. Five small cauldrons simmered in an empty space on the floor that hadn't already had books stacked there. Taking a seat behind the paper-covered desk, Professor Schram picked up a quill.  
  
"Well, have a seat." The quill pointed at a chair flooded with books. "Just throw the books on the floor."  
  
Carefully, Harry lifted the books and set them on the floor before sitting. He tried not fidget, hoping he didn't have to try and sort all these papers. It must have been displayed on his face, because the Defense professor assured him, "You don't have to try and make sense of this pit. Organization is highly overrated, and takes too much time to do."  
  
"Then what do I have to do?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure, but it looked like something moved from underneath a stack of papers. Wondering if he should get sterilized after leaving, the black haired teen tried not to breathe through his mouth and was considering pulling his shirt over his nose to keep any new strains of the flu out.  
  
Professor Schram, ignorant to Harry's reaction to her office, pointed to the cauldrons. "Watch those," she ordered. "Don't bother trying to read any of the papers; they're in Latin. When I say when, stir the appropriate cauldron as I instruct. If they start to overflow or give off smoke, let me know *right* *away*."  
  
Harry nodded, and moved the chair over closer to the cauldrons. He watched as the professor added substances to the liquids and scribble notes. Once or twice, she asked him to stir the far left cauldron three times counterclockwise, or to be careful when he stirred the middle one with a birch branch. Other than her few instructions, Professor Schram said nothing, absorbed in her note taking or searching for papers.  
  
Less than a half hour into the detention, the door burst open and a very out of breathe Professor Stidhall staggered into the room. "We have a situation down in the Great Hall, if you don't mind," she said calmly.  
  
*~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled as he sent the dementors into the Hogwarts grounds. Getting through the Forbidden Forest was relatively easy when one was traveling in such a group. By now, the Sleeping Potion had taken effect, and everyone able to conjure even a small wisp of a Patronus would be asleep. He held back a laugh. 'Now who shall prevail, Dumbledore?' he thought maliciously.  
  
*~*  
  
The two professors, accompanied by Harry, sped down the stairs to the Great Hall. Professor Schram had put out the fires under the cauldrons and followed the History professor without even asking what was wrong. But something told Harry it wasn't good. As the open doors came into view, Harry bit back a gasp.  
  
Professors Dumbledore and Snape were inspecting sleeping students and teachers, poking and muttering at them. "Ah, Rebecca. I see you have brought them," he said, leaving the Ravenclaw prefect he'd been looking at, who was snoring into his mashed potatoes. Glaring, Snape also came over to the two teachers.  
  
"What happened?" Professor Schram asked, horror etched in her face.  
  
"I believe a Sleeping Potion has somehow been smuggled into the food," Dumbledore said, turning his head to look at Professor Snape. "Severus, will you please go and retrieve the antidote, will you?"  
  
Without a reply, Snape swept off to his dungeon. Focusing again on the tree new arrivals, the head professor said, "The dementors are entering the grounds, now if not soon. Thankfully, the three of you are able to produce strong Patronuses."  
  
"I hope that's enough," Professor Stidhall said bluntly. "If there's more than we can handle?"  
  
"I will be going to alert the Ministry and to try to get some help for you." Dumbledore started to walk quickly up the stairs.  
  
"Let's get going, then," Professor Schram said, calmly leading the way to the doors.  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius paced the small living room that Remus had been granted, while the werewolf read calmly by the fireplace. Throwing himself onto the chair across from his friend, Sirius sighed.  
  
"I'm bored," he whined, sounding like a three-year-old. "And hungry. When do we eat?"  
  
Looking over the edge of his book, Remus glared slightly. "Would you rather be back with the 'cheating hippogriff' in a damp cave?" he asked.  
  
Sirius pouted and muttered something that sounded like, "Hippogriffs can too cheat." Remus rolled his eyes and returned to his book.  
  
"For the last time, Sirius, hippogriffs can't-"  
  
The reprimand was interrupted as Dumbledore entered in a hurry. "It is time," he said softly. "All the school is asleep, save me, you two, Severus, Harry, and Professors Stidhall and Schram, and the dementors are attacking. Professor Snape is trying to get enough antidote to wake up the staff, but it will take precious time. The other three are going to fight the dementors. Get down there as soon as possible." As quickly as he came, Dumbledore exited to alert the Ministry.  
  
Without a word, Sirius became a large black dog and Remus ran to the entrance. "Well, at least you're not bored anymore," the werewolf commented as they raced to the Entrance Hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I'm finished! *collapses*  
  
Neko: Is she okay?  
  
Hart: *pokes Star-chan and jumps when she snores* I think so.  
  
Neko: Damn.  
  
Hart: Shut up. Time for Thankies!  
  
Evil Crazy Willow- I thought you would have enjoyed it. Oh well. Thanks.  
  
Himedono- As I have said repeatedly, organization stinks. Sorry the last chapter was boring, but it was vital. Thankies.  
  
TheStarsBright- New reviewer! Yay! Thanks. I don't find conversing with Neko fun, but at least someone does.  
  
Hart: Well, that's all. Star will update when she wakes up. BYE!  
  
Star-chan: *snores loudly* 


	22. Felicitas Spes

Star-chan: *cowers* Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!!!  
  
Hart: It's your fault, you know.  
  
Neko: And I thought everything was my fault.  
  
Hart: Fine, it's your fault, too.  
  
Star-chan: I got into World War 3 with my parents, first about seeing a stupid counselor, then about my grade in Health.  
  
Neko: It's fun. Star's losing, 324 to 4.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: *rubs her ears* A little louder, I can still hear out of my right ear.  
  
Hart: Also, Evil Willow wrote portions of this. That doesn't belong to us either.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry stood on the grounds, near the Quidditch field, with Professors Stidhall and Schram on either side of him. There was a deeper chill than what was normal for early October, and a strange mist cover the grounds. An unwanted shiver raced up his spine.  
  
The dementors were close; Harry didn't need magic to tell him that. Unbidden, the memory of his mother screaming surfaced. A lump rose in his throat, and it refused to leave. Professor Schram, noticing his distress, put a gently hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You have a strong Patronus, Harry," she assured. "There's no reason for worry." Her voice was calm, though her face, as well as Stidhall's, was formidably without emotion.  
  
Harry nodded, his green eyes fixing on the forest. Blobs of darkness that were the dementors shifted, anticipating their opposition. Finally swallowing the lump that blocked his speech and pushing his mother's voice out of his mind, Harry asked quietly, "How many are there?"  
  
"We don't know." Professor Stidhall's bluntness wasn't that comforting. "Hopefully enough for us to handle."  
  
As the professor finished, the icy mist lifted, and the dementors glided from the forest. Hundreds of hooded figures headed towards them. Feelings of fear and great cold ran through Harry as well as the two professors.  
  
Harry's mind became clouded and faint voices sounded in his ears. He snapped out of it as he heard the two professors shout, "Expecto Patronum!" He was unable to make out what exact forms the Patroni had taken, but knew he had to do the same thing.  
  
Concentrating on the winning of the Qudditch Cup two years ago, he cried, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
The three Patroni charged the dementors, herding the cloaked creatures back to the forest. Harry was blinded by the glow of the three Patroni and trying to keep his head clear. Everything seemed to be going fine. Suddenly, he heard Professor Schram shout urgently, "Harry, *duck*!"  
  
Before Harry's mind could argue, his body obeyed as a streak of red light streaked over his head. Not moving to get up, he fought to comprehend that Death Eaters came with the dementors. There was a flash of blue flash of light, and a woman's voice screamed. Professor Schram's Patronus faded as Professor Stidhall looked around, trying to find her friend.  
  
"Harry!" she called. "Can you see her?!" About to answer, he was interrupted by a shout of "Stupefy!"  
  
The stunning spell raced over to hit the DADA professor and knock her back several feet. Breaths came hard now for Harry as he realized that if help came soon, he was the only one standing between the Death Eaters and the school. Swallowing bile that collected in his throat and ignoring the prone bodies of the two professors, Harry stood and held out his wand. His was the only Patronus left, chasing the remaining dementors to back to the forest. Two cloaked figures were unaffected by the Patronus, so Harry aimed his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"  
  
One of the cloaked Death Eaters fell to the ground when the spell hit him. The other pointed his wand at Harry and started to shout a curse when a humongous black dog attacked the person, seizing the wizard's wand arm between its jaws.  
  
As if the dementors knew what was happening, they began to return. Harry, who was feeling the consequences of keeping a Patronus up too long, felt incredible tired. Suddenly, a memory of Professor Schram's first lesson on dementors surfaced in his head.  
  
"The Felicitas Spes Charm is so highly advanced, only about a two dozen wizards and witches have been recorded of successfully using the charm," she explained. "It takes immense strength. It will make the dementor complete vanish. However, the wizard will only have enough energy to make it work once without resting."  
  
Gathering his strength, he didn't notice another silver blur or the screams of the Death Eater. Pointing his wand at the returning dementors, he shouted, "Felicitas Spes!"  
  
A surge of power blasted out from the wand, and as the dementors disappeared, Harry lost conscience.  
  
*~*  
  
Remus had heard Harry's cry and was astonished when the dementors vanished. Trusting Sirius to keep the last Death Eater busy, the werewolf ran to check the teen's vital signs. To his relief, Harry seemed to be only unconscious with no other damage. He then went to check the Defense professor, who was lying in an odd position. Her eyes were open and unseeing.  
  
"Sirius," he asked calmly. The large dog trotted over, a bloody wand held proudly between his teeth. Seeing Harry, he whined and ran over to sniff the boy. "He's fine, Sirius," Remus assured. "Go get Professor Dumbledore. I'll keep an eye in things down here."  
  
Sirius the dog nodded and ran to the castle while Remus stood to check Professor Stidhall.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I know it's short, but that's all I have.  
  
Neko: Thank Goodness.  
  
Hart: *sticks tongue out at Neko*  
  
Star-chan: Thankies Time!  
  
Evil Willow- Thanks. Update, and work on the *ahem* LotRK.  
  
Himedono- Thankies, and that potion comes in handy. PLEASE update!  
  
Star-chan: See you later! 


End file.
